El Poder Oculto: Cronicas del Amor
by DarkZer0
Summary: 2 Años han pasado, Ichigo ha cambiado pero aun piensa en ella, un misterioso personaje y una nueva amenaza... IchigoxRukia ¡Primera historia! DarkZer0
1. Prologo

En el mundo Humano, en las calles se puede percibir la calma en el ambiente, este periodo de paz era lo que este mundo necesitaba, pero había un lugar que el observaba con mucho interés; el lo sabia, sabia que en el pueblo de Karakura "tranquilidad" era

**En el mundo Humano, en las calles se puede percibir la calma en el ambiente, este periodo de paz era lo que este mundo necesitaba, pero había un lugar que el observaba con mucho interés; él lo sabia, sabia que en el pueblo de Karakura "tranquilidad" era un termino que poco se usaba en la zona, y sabia que este se había alargado con el poder de solo una persona, esa persona podía cambiar por las personas que amaba, esa persona que resaltaba mucho con su cabellera naranja y sentido de la justicia… A él le Intrigaba esa persona… A Kurosaki Ichigo…**

**-Esta tranquilidad alberga un ambiente que no conocía desde hace mucho… Esta cerca… Algo maligno se aproxima**

_**--Una Producción de DarkZer0--**_

**Pasos resonaban en el césped mientras esa persona se desplazaba sobre ellos, con la mirada al frente mientras el reflejo de una espada resplandecía con la luna llena mientras daba un salto desde lo bajo para desaparecer en el cielo**

_**--En colaboraron con Fan Fiction --**_

_**Aterrizando en un poste cerca de la clínica de Karakura, un Joven de cabellos blancos observa en una habitación al joven Kurosaki, mientras que lo observaba decía en voz baja…**_

_**-El poder oculto renacerá, solo se manifestara cuando hayas elegido entre la luz y la oscuridad, y lo lograras cuando estés con tu amada… y solo así…**_

_**No pudo continuar, pues un Hollow aparecía en el cielo**_

_**-Justo ahora… ¡Que remedio!- dijo al blandir su espada y saltando hacia el Hollow…**_

_**--Con agradecimientos especiales a Conchito, DragonFly-One…--**_

_**El Hollow se sorprendió al ver llegar al joven y blandir su espada y enfundándola de nuevo… Cuando cayó de cuenta, había perdido un brazo y parte del otro… un grito de dolor de parte del Hollow salio mientras que llegaban más Hollow en su ayuda**_

_**-Y yo que pensaba que podría disfrutar esta paz…**_

_**-¿Quién eres para atreverte a hablarnos así… Mocoso?**_

_**-Tenias que decirlo…**_

_**Antes de que pudieran reaccionar había terminado de eliminar al Hollow carente de brazos y a la mitad del grupo, el Hollow lanzo un ataque que fue fácilmente esquivado por el joven quien al ver que venían todos a por el…**_

_**-Esperaba que nunca tendría que usarlas… Dijo mientras levantaba al aire una Pistola que giraba hasta caer en su mano Izquierda.**_

_**--Kaoru240, Gabita 19-91…--**_

**Ya eliminando a todos los Hollow que acompañaban al Hollow principal, este se alejo de allí listo para volver a su dimensión… Pero una bala le cerró el portal en las narices del Hollow**

**-Maldito… ¿Quién eres?**

**-Soy el "Maldito" que va a liquidarte…**

**-¿Ah si?... ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESOS AIRES!**

**-Ya el Hollow no sentía nada… Solo había durado un segundo, pero ya tenia una espada en su pecho y al retirarla el chico, se había llevado consigo la mitad del cuerpo y este había emitido un desgarrador grito por el cielo… El joven se acerco al moribundo Hollow…**

**-Maldito… ¿Qui… Quien eres t… tu?**

_**--…MaryJu-chan Y a todos los escritores de Fictions de Bleach…--**_

**Alejándose del Hollow malherido, solo se había tomado un momento para enfundar su espada a su espalda, su Pistola a un lado de su funda y diciendo unas palabras que solo eran pensamientos del Joven…**

**-…Podrás derrotar al mal que asecha desde lo alto, y borrar las tristezas de tu corazón, decía para terminar lo que no pudo decir en ese entonces que fue interrumpido, decidido a irse cuando noto que algo a muy alta velocidad venia a atacarlo, solo desenfundo su pistola y apunto…**

**-Esto es por interrumpirme… De nuevo…**

**Un disparo resonó en los cielos mientras una luna llena se erigía en lo alto**

_**/--Bleach: El Poder Oculto: Crónicas del Amor--/**_

_**--Creado por: DarkZer0--**_

_**--Basado en el manga/Anime de Tite Kubo--**_

**Soul Society, Dos años de la Guerra del Hueco Mundo…**

Aizen Souske había sido asesinado y los demás Espadas eliminados, la paz reinaba en el Seireitei y todo volvía a la normalidad; pero había un lugar en el Seireitei que parecía no tener descanso alguno.

En la División 10, el joven Capitán estaba en su escritorio acompañado de una rubia que poseía unas buenas proporciones, pero bajo todo este glamour había un tono de ebriedad que se asomaba en sus mejillas...

-¡Matsumoto!, gritaba Hitsugaya en su escritorio a su Teniente.

-¡Taicho, no sea tan amargado!

-¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que este no es lugar para beber?! ¡Esta es una oficina Matsumoto!

-Ya, Ya… Dios… ¿por que es tan serio? Dijo Matsumoto susurrando mientras dejaba en el suelo una botella de Sake –Dime… ¿Por qué tanto papeleo hoy?

-Con la Muerte de Aizen se han desatado alborotos serios en la Tierra y en la Sociedad de Almas, este desorden debe arreglarlo alguien así que…

-Ya veo… ¡Mi Taicho siempre tan trabajador, que mono se ve cuando trabaja!

-¡Cállate!, Dijo el chico de cabello plateado con un rubor de vergüenza en su cara

-¡Hay dios que serio!… Creo que por eso Hinamori lo fastidia de a rato, para sacar el niño en ti…Je Je Je…

-¡¡MATSUMOTOOOO!!...

De pronto un toque de puerta hizo que Hitsugaya parara de gritar, volvió en su tono típico (Serio y sin emociones) y ordeno a Matsumoto que ocultase la botella…

-Adelante...

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya y Teniente Matsumoto, traigo noticias de la Central 47!

-¿Que Sucede?... ¡Reporta!

-¡S..Si… De parte de la Central 47 le entrego este comunicado!, dijo el mensajero mientras entregaba un sobre con un sello de Confidencial en su portada.

Cerrando la puerta y leído la carta, Hitsugaya palideció y mostró una mirada certera

-¡E…Esto es…!

¡Taicho!, ¿que ocurre?, preguntaba la Teniente que puso una expresión de asombro al ver la de el…

-Matsumoto… Termina mi trabajo y espera ordenes mías a mi llegada…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es algo importante, tanto así que tenga que dejar su puesto?

-Léelo por ti misma… hablo en un tono frío e inexpresivo dándole la carta a Matsumoto quien miraba a Hitsugaya preocupada.

-¡No puede ser¡… ¡Que horror!... exclamo mientras se llevaba una mano a sus labios que estaban temblando.

-Matsumoto… Eso es un asunto serio y de gran magnitud… Dijo Hitsugaya en un tono mas serio de lo habitual –Los capitanes y tenientes de otras divisiones deben ya de estar enterados, todos menos un teniente… Dijo mientras cambiaba su expresión a una más sombría.

-Si… ¿Deberíamos decirle? Preguntaba la rubia mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

-No… Así estará mejor, no quiero que sufra más de lo que ya sufrió… Además… Es un asunto del que ella no debe saber… ¿Entiendes Matsumoto? Sentencio

-Entiendo… Pero siento que esta mal de algún modo, Dijo susurrando en un hilo apenas audible.

Dicho esto, el Capitán se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de ingresar a la puerta se volvió a su teniente, la cual dejo el quehacer y lo miro.

-Matsumoto… Esto puede que se convierta en un infierno… ¿Lo sabes no?

-Si… Lo se… Lo se…


	2. Un dia algo loco

Capitulo 1: Un Día Algo loco…

**Capitulo 1: Un Día Algo loco…**

En el Pueblo de Karakura, todo había vuelto a la normalidad (Extrañamente normal, pero normal al fin y al cabo), en la clínica Kurosaki un chico de cabello naranja y con un ceño fruncido más de lo habitual esperaba impaciente en la sala mientras veía el reloj con desespero.

-Joder… ¡Oigan, apresúrense que no tenemos todo el día…!

-¡Si, en un minuto vamos!, se oyó decir a Yuzu en la habitación.

Ya el joven Kurosaki Ichigo contaba con 18 años de edad, sin grandes cambios en el a excepción de que era mas alto y mas desarrollado pero seguía sin cambiar su actitud así de borde, ya sus compañeros Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, Mizuro y hasta Keigo habían terminado el instituto y ahora cada uno iba camino a la universidad, era el acto de graduación del instituto…

-¡Ya estamos listos! Dijo Yuzu sacando al joven Shinigami de sus pensamientos.

-¡Joder, si que han tardado lo suyo!

-¡Ichigo por fin ya es un hombre de medicina!... ¡Hay Masaki si pudieras ver esto…! Dijo su padre con unas lágrimas en los ojos y acariciando el cuadro

-¡Dios viejo, dale el reset a tu vida! Dijo Karin dando una patada en la cara al padre y estrellándolo a una pared.

-¡Karin-Chan, deja a papa por favor que se hace tarde para el evento de Ichi-ni!

Pues eso era normal en la familia, todos andaban alegres pero Ichigo había estado nervioso y ansioso por algo más que la graduación, que le importaba poco el hecho de graduarse, era por un motivo relacionado con la Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia…eso se retorna 2 años atrás antes de su despedida…

--**Flashback**--

Estando en el Seireitei, Rukia se alojo en la mansión Kuchiki bajo la tutela de su hermano Kuchiki Byakuya, Capitán de la División 6 junto a su teniente Abarai Renji, quien es amigo de Rukia desde la infancia. Ichigo decide pasar por la mansión a ver a Rukia aunque al llegar a la sala, alguien le detiene bruscamente…

-¡Byakuya!... ¿Qué haces aquí?, Déjame pasar que vengo a por Rukia

-Kurosaki Ichigo, si ya has terminado tus asuntos aquí será mejor que te devuelvas a tu mundo, tú no perteneces aquí…

-¿Qué has dicho?, dijo Ichigo en un tono de furia reprimida y lanzando una mirada fugaz, mirada que no inmuto al Noble Kuchiki.

-¡Ichigo cierra la boca!, se escucho detrás de este...

-¡Rukia!, ¿a que viene ese tono?... En fin vamos que después Kon la va a liar más en casa…

-Yo no voy… tu si, dijo cortando de una vez al joven Shinigami.

-¿Pero de que vas? ¿Como que no vienes?... No entiendo Rukia

Rukia se voltea a ver a Byakuya con un tono serio y calmado que Ichigo percibe

-Nii-sama, ¿podría dejarnos solos un minuto? Yo arreglare esto…

Dicho esto Byakuya se voltea y se dirige a su oficina, en ese momento Ichigo se queda pensativo y con una cara de preocupación disimulada… ¿Por qué Rukia no iba? ¿Qué le pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Por qué no volvería con ellos?, eran demasiadas interrogantes hasta que Rukia rompió el monologo del chico con un grito…

-¡Idiota! ¿Se puede saber que haces al enfrentarte a Nii-sama?

-¡Cállate!, la culpa la tienes tu de que esto haya pasado

-¿Ah si? ¿Por que dices que es culpa mía?

-¿Estas de coña?, ¿y eso que dices de no volver a la Tierra, eso no lo dijiste tu, idiota?

Después de esto Rukia enmudeció y un silencio tenso vino a la atmosfera, Ichigo y Rukia compartieron miradas por un rato con un silencio que era muy intenso, finalmente uno de los dos rompió el silencio tan amargo entre ellos…

-Yo... no volveré en un tiempo, Ichigo

-Rukia… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por que no vuelves a la tierra?

-Porque no es mi lugar… Ya has hecho mucho por mi y no quiero ser un estorbo…yo me quedare aquí y ya no causa…

-¡Cállate!..Sentencio el joven

-Ichigo…

-¿Qué no perteneces? ¿Qué eres un estorbo?... Joder… Rukia, no vuelvas a decir… ¡UNA GILIPOLLEZ COMO ESA!

Un nuevo silencio reino en el ambiente, pero a diferencia del anterior esta atmosfera era tan densa que parecía que se podía cortar con una manos, cual cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla (Joder, tengo hambre), les costaba respirar bajo este nuevo ambiente cuando…

-Ichigo… necesito quedarme un tiempo aquí en la Sociedad de Almas, necesito aclarar mis pensamientos un poco

-Rukia…

-¡No te preocupes! Iré algún día a probar la comida de Yuzu y a visitar a Kon…

Aunque siempre le de de morros Je je je…

-¿Volverás?, Rukia… hay algo que no me has dicho

-¿El que Ichigo?

-El motivo el cual te quedas… ni de coña me trago eso de despejar la mente… algo pasa

Rukia, algo que no quieres decirme… pero…

-Ichigo…

-Lo entenderé si no me lo quieres decir, ¡vuelve cuando te plazca! Y dicho esto se volteo y camino en dirección a la puerta dejando a Rukia con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, Ichigo antes de cruzar le dijo una ultima frase que dejo a Rukia con una duda en el corazón…

-Rukia… te echaran de menos mis hermanas y mi viejo… y… también… bueno… ¡Hasta siempre… Rukia!

--**Fin**-**Flashback**--

Este amargo recuerdo vino a la mente del joven Shinigami, este sabia que ella volvería y que la vería de nuevo y así podría decirle todo lo que ha pasado en estos dos años, pero…Estaba inseguro porque no sabia que tanto había cambiado ella en estos últimos años y..Que por dentro pedía a gritos que ella volviera a su lado, pero su insaciable orgullo no lo dejaba expresarse, de pronto…

-¡Ichi-ni! ¡Nos vamos ya…!

-¡Si… ya voy!..._Joder…Rukia…_

Ichigo llego con su familia al acto, allí se sienta en su puesto y espera su llamada para ir y recibir su titulo, parecía como si estuviera allí concentrado en lo que acontecía, pero lo que pasaba por la mente del Shinigami era una mezcla de sentimientos que apuntaban a una persona: Rukia… Su mente pensaba en la morena y en que anhelaba verla allí en ese momento, tenerla cerca para observar su figura y sus cabellos negros, sus ojos violáceos, su blanca piel, sus labios rosados y su…

_-¡Joder! ¿En que pienso?..._ se reprochaba a si mismo en sus adentros mientras zarandeaba su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Oye Kurosaki… te están llamando, dijo un chico de anteojos cuadrados y cabello negro

-Ah… Si… Gracias Ishida.

-Dios… ¿En que planeta estas Kurosaki?..Mejor apresúrate antes de que pasen de ti.

-Ya lo se… ¡Joder!

-Kurosaki Ichigo… Por favor venir aquí, llamo la profesora (La de anteojos esa la de la clase de Ichigo)

-¡S...Si!

Después de eso, tras varias horas había concluido con el acto de graduación, al fin Kurosaki Ichigo se había graduado de la preparatoria, ahora tocaba la universidad pero eso es para otro día… Ichigo había pasado todo el camino de vuelta a casa frustrado y pensando en la Shinigami que había ocupado la mayoría de sus pensamientos, tras haber llegado se encontró con un Kon totalmente triste y silencioso, al que solo se le escuchaban los sollozos…

-Kon… ¿Qué pasa?.. Joder, tío ¿Qué tienes?

-Nee-san… ¡Nee-san no ha vuelto!

-¿Solo por eso estas así?... Joder, ¡que ya lo se!… pero ella así lo quiso, esa idiota.

-¡¡Nee-san… vuelve!!... sollozo Kon con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Cállate!... no tenemos que preocuparnos por ella, además…

-¡¿Como de que no hay que preocuparnos?!... ¡Nee-san no esta, la extraño!

¡Que te calles, te digo!...

-Ichigo…tu…

-Ella no volverá, Kon… debemos aceptarlo tal y como es… se escucho a Ichigo, su voz parecía cortada y llena de tristeza reprimida… si, este Ichigo estaba sufriendo por dentro al no tener a Rukia a su lado... Pero nunca lo admitiría por esa emoción humana molesta que sale a relucir en esos momentos: El Orgullo…

-Déjalo ya Kon… se nota que no es el mismo sin ella, ¿no, Ichigo?

Y el volteo y vio allí al Teniente de cabellos rojizos y de Zampakutou en la cintura, sentado en la ventana del joven, quien al verlo no pudo contener una expresión de asombro al verlo…

-Renji… ¿que haces aquí?

-Pues nada, me han asignado esta zona a mi y no he podido negarme...al ver que te vería en ese estado… Je, ¡Vaya que das pena Ichigo!

-¡Deja de joder Renji!, eres un coñazo estando aquí, ¿lo sabias?

-Y tu un cabronazo cabeza dura que no permite demostrar que tan cabreado estas de que no este por aquí…

-¿De que coño hablas?, además… así es mejor, no podría soportar mas a esa idiota cabecidura… Joder

-Aja… ¿Joder Rukia que haces aquí?, dice Renji mientras señala hacia atrás de Ichigo, este al oír el nombre voltea a ver a aquella que ha hecho un lugar en el corazón de el, pero… Solo es un rincón en la pared, esto enfurece a Ichigo y cuando voltea a mirar a aquel que le jugo una mala pasada lo encuentra con una expresión seria en su rostro…

-Acéptalo de una vez… Kurosaki Ichigo, La extrañas y de alguna manera que no quieres admitir por ese orgullo tan jodido que tienes, ella se ha vuelto parte de ti y tu de ella…

-Renji… ¿Qué… Que me quieres decir con eso?

-Joder… No pienso explicarte algo como eso, si no lo entiendes a la primera; pienso dejar que te lo explique la persona que esperas idiota ya que no tendría gracia… Además… ¡Me toca los huevos que estés así!

Después de esto se hizo un silencio sepulcral y ninguno de los dos hablo por un rato que a Ichigo le parecieron largas horas, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar se escucha un pitido en el bolsillo del teniente.

-Joder… Ordenes, nos vemos Ichigo

-Espera Renji, ¿Qué quiere decir eso?... ¡Responde!

No le dio tiempo de atinar la pregunta, ya que Renji se fue a la velocidad del Shuumpo y el chico quedo con varias dudas en su cabeza; Kon al ver que Ichigo seguía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte desde su ventana dijo (o mejor dicho, grito) mientras le daba una patada al joven de cabello naranja:

-¿¡Hasta cuando te vas a quedar en ese estado, idiota!? Anda ya y sal de una vez a combatir a los Hollow!

-¡Cállate, que me tocas los huevos!, y todo esto con un sonoro golpe mientras dejaba al pobre Kon en el suelo con una marca del zapato de este…

Acto seguido y dejando atrás sus pensamientos, Ichigo coge su insignia de Shinigami (Honorario, no sustituto), y se transforma dejando a Kon en su cuerpo…

-Quédate aquí y cuida de Papa, Karin y Yuzu Kon… ¡Te lo encargo!

-Entendido, y Ichigo… ¡Deja de ser cabezota!

Renji no había tenido problemas con los Hollow de Ínfimo nivel, el que le daba serios problemas era un Menos Grande que apareció en unos segundos lanzando un Cero de grandes magnitudes, dañándolo gravemente…

-¡Mierda!, Ese Menos es mas difícil de lo que recordaba, ¿Qué esta pasando?... bueno en fin… ¡Aúlla Zabimaru!

El Menos no se inmuto ante el ataque y se preparo para lanzar un Cero azul, o el Rey Cero (Creo que así se llama), Renji estaba mal herido y no podía esquivarlo…

-¡Joder, no me puedo mover!, ¡Muévete Renji, muévete!…

Su mente dejo de reaccionar al ver que llegaba el Cero a toda velocidad, Renji ya sentía la muerte tocarle cuando de pronto resonó una Zampakutou contra el Cero, y enviándolo a un lado…

-¡Hey!.. ¿Quién es el que da pena ahora?

-Joder… Tan borde como siempre, ¡que remedio!

Ichigo y Renji acabaron con el Menos Grande sin esfuerzo alguno (Lo digo de parte de Ichigo que Renji ya da pena… XD), después de eso Ichigo llevo a Renji a la tienda de Urahara para curar las heridas de este y una vez allí se encontraron con una vieja amiga…

-¡Yoruichi-san! ¿Qué hace aquí en la tienda? Creí que estaba en la Soul Society con Soi-Fong, Dijo Ichigo sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Qué que hago aquí? ¡Pues es mi casa!.. y tengo que avisarle algo a Urahara, y Soi-Fong últimamente no esta muy animada… Dios, la pobre anda así desde que me case con Kisuke…

-Ahh, es cierto… ¡Oye Tessai!, ¿como esta Renji?

-En estos momentos anda dormido Ichigo-Dono… Pero sus heridas son graves, Deberá descansar en 2 semanas.

-Ya veo… Gracias, ¿Y Urahara-san?

-¡Aquí estoy Kurosaki-san!... ¿Ahh?... ¡Yoruichi, Cuanto tiempo querida!

-¿Así recibes a tu esposa Kisuke?... No has cambiado nada querido.

Después de esta extraña charla, Ichigo comento a Urahara y a Yoruichi la batalla con el Menos Grande y su devastador Cero, comento además de la repentina aparición de Hollow en esa zona.

-Vaya, vaya… esto es algo ya fuera de lo común Kurosaki-san, Yoruichi y yo contactaremos a la Soul Society para que investiguen mas a fondo.

-Mientras tanto, deberías descansar Ichigo… Hace ya mucho tiempo que no luchas contra un Menos.

-¿Qu..Que insinúas Yoruichi-San?...

-Je je je… Me gusta cuando Ichigo tiene esa reacción, ¿no Kisuke?

-Madre mía, ¡que mono!

-¡Cállense!... Además yo entreno en secreto para fortalecerme más y poder protegeros a todos…

-Oh… no sabia nada de eso, Pero… ¡Que mono te veías al sonrojarte Kurosaki-San!

-¡DIOS, QUE SE CALLEN LES DIGOOOO!

-¡¡Silencio, hay gente descansando y recuperándose de sus heridas!! Dijo Tessai en un tono que no aceptaba replicas, y los tres dijeron al unísono…

-Lo sentimos…

Luego de haber estado hablando por un largo tiempo, Ichigo se despide de Urahara y Yoruichi y va rumbo a su casa mientras piensa en la Shinigami: No podía quitarse de la cabeza a la morena, la extrañaba en presencia y alma… incluso las peleas que tenían entre ellos le era vital para el… Si, la necesitaba mas de lo que el admitiría pero nunca lo diría; no al menos en presencia de ella porque temía que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, pero…

-¿Que mierda estoy pensando?... Joder… Rukia… ¿Por qué no regresaste con nosotros?

-Tal vez tenía algo que hacer o que pensar Kurosaki-Kun

-¡Inoue! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?, fue lo único que atino a decir Ichigo

-Hola Kurosaki-Kun, cuanto tiempo sin vernos… Yo solo pasaba por aquí y… Me entere que Abarai-Kun regreso… y… me dijeron que estabas allí Kurosaki-Kun… y… yo…

A la joven le costaba mucho trabajo seguir a causa del sonrojo de parte de ella, Ichigo solo se limito a escucharla mientras murmuraba para sus adentros "No ha cambiado nada", hacia ya 1 año desde que Ichigo le hablo por ultima vez a Inoue y esta no había cambiado sus sentimientos por Ichigo…

-¿Kurosaki-Kun, estas bien? Pregunto Inoue sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Ah… Lo siento… ¿Y como te ha ido?

-Pues… Entrenando junto a Tatsuki-Chan, estudiando en la universidad y preparando todo para mudarme la próxima semana… ¿Y a ti Kurosaki-Kun?

-Ah… Yo en mi casa tratando de que Kon no me reputee la vida, Joder con el… Todo el día hablando de Rukia y de cuando volverá a casa… Esa imbecil… ¿Qué? ¿Te mudas Inoue?

-Si… Me mudare solo a unas cuadras de mi antigua casa, es que me queda un poco lejos la Universidad y… pensé en mudarme… je je…

-Ah… ya veo, ¿Y donde es que te mudas Inoue?

-Pues… veras… es aquí… le dijo mientras, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, un papel con la dirección en la que se mudaba

-Pues es bastante cerca… Un momento… ¿¡Es al lado de mi casa!?... ¿¡Te mudas al lado de mi casa!?

-Pues… así parece je je je… Parece que seremos vecinos Kurosaki-Kun…

-Si… asi lo creo, Inoue

Después de este reencuentro por parte de los dos, se despidieron e Ichigo fue a su casa, pero nada mas llegar y abrir la puerta… Una patada voladora manda al joven Kurosaki a la pared.

-¿Quién eres, imitación de hijo?

-¿¡Pero que coño haces recibiéndome así, viejo decrepito!?

-Sabes que en mi casa la cena esta a las siete en punto y llegaste con 43 minutos de retraso

-Joder, no es posible que un tío sano que termino el instituto llegue a las siete a su casa… ¿¡Crees que no tengo vida social!?

-Ichi-ni, papa, dejen de pelear que la cena de Ichi-ni se va a enfriar

-Déjalos que así son felices

-Pero Karin-chan…

-Bueno… ¡Ya viejo cállate de una vez! Dijo mientras lanzaba un puñetazo mandando al padre a la pared donde colgaba el cuadro de Masaki…

-¡Masaki, nuestras hijas están cada día mas rebeldes! (Joder, un Deja-vu XD)

Ichigo, quien apenas noto las graciosas peleas padre-hija, decidió irse a su cuarto con un ceño fruncido mas de lo habitual… Hoy no estaba contento, en absoluto; pues la persona que espero o mejor dicho, la persona dueña de sus pensamientos no se presento este día mientras que el joven aseguraba que allí estaría, la anhelaba ver aun se daba cuenta de ello y sus esperanzas se avivaron cuando vino Renji a su cuarto, pensando que Rukia estaba con el para ver de nuevo su rostro… Pero, solo Renji apareció y no había rastros de ella…

-Joder… ¿Por qué no vuelves con nosotros… Rukia?

De pronto al mencionar esto, resuena en su cabeza "_ella se ha vuelto parte de ti, y tu de ella… de ella… de ella…"_, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?, ¿Yo volverme parte de ella? ¿Ella parte de mi?... No entiendo nada, Joder… Y no pudiendo contener su frustración, lanza un golpe al suelo… y lo que se escucha aparte del golpe es un chirrido... Ichigo sorprendido mira hacia donde ha golpeado…

-¿¡Qué te pasa, Ichigo idiota!? , dice Kon quien mostraba una marca de puño en su cara (Joder, el pobre siempre las paga XD)

-Kon… Lo siento, no sabia que andabas allí…

-¿Eres idiota o te haces? ¡Claro que siempre estoy aquí!.. No me iré nunca del lado de mi Nee-san… ¡¡NEE-SAN… VUELVE!!

-¡Cállate!, le espeto mientas le lanzo una patada en la cara para callarlo (Dios, que no se le salga el relleno al pobre XD) ¿Qué acaso quieres que Yuzu te encuentre y juegue contigo otra vez?

-Ups…

Cuando este callo, Ichigo fue a dormir pensando en todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy… El reencuentro con viejos amigos, las palabras de Renji, el reclamo de Kon; pero todo esto para Ichigo en este momento eran nimiedades… Pues solo había una cosa que a el le molestaba por dentro: Rukia… Pues aun no podía quitársela de la cabeza y era algo que le preocupaba mucho, el no saber de ella y el saber que… aunque no lo admitiera… Ella era muy importante para el y que era la razón por la cual su vida dio un giro de 360 Grados… Ella cambio su mundo y lo más importante… Su corazón solitario.

Eran las 10:01, y Ichigo seguía sumido en sus pensamientos con la morena… ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo…? Es cierto que ella cambio mi vida pero, esto que estoy sintiendo… ¿Será que yo…? , al reaccionar en lo que decía un pitido le llegaba desde su insignia… Sabía que no era momento de pensar y que era hora de actuar… Se acostó en la cama y se transformo en Shinigami, dejando a su cuerpo en la cama que simulaba dormir…

-Joder, justo ahora que estaba a punto de dormir

-No te quejes tanto, Kurosaki

-Ishida… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues he sentido un reiatsu que es muy grande para un hollow ordinario… Siendo un Quincy no dejaría esto en tus manos, Kurosaki

-Joder, cierra la boca Ishida… Ahora que lo dices, es cierto… Este reiatsu… ¿Quién será?

Sin que se den cuenta llegan al lugar (El parque, donde Karin juega al futbol), pero no encuentran presencia alguna; solo había rastros de una batalla anterior y al voltearse a ver los alrededores vieron a una extraña sombra que, al parecer, de un solo mandoble que contaba con una velocidad cegadora acabo con un Hollow, al Ichigo acercarse incluso con el Shuumpo este desaparece con una velocidad mayor a la antes mencionada.

-¡Espera! Grito sin respuesta alguna… ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

-¡Kurosaki!... ¿Alcanzaste a ver quien era?

-No pude verlo… en un parpadeo había desaparecido de mi vista y no había nadie allí

-Ya veo… ¿Quién será?

-Quien sabe… Será mejor regresar a la tienda de Urahara e informarle de esto, Tal vez tenga una pista.

-¡Kurosaki!

-¡Dios! ¿Qué pasa Ishida? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Desde cuando usas tu cerebro?... En serio que estas raro desde que…

-¡¡CALLATE GILIPOLLAS!!

Cuando terminaron de "Charlar", fueron a Urahara quien estaba en el sueño de los justos (O de los flojos XD), fue a abrir mientra atrás estaba una Yoruichi medio adormitada y entrecerrando los ojos…

-Buenas noches… Urahara-san, perdone la hora pero necesitamos hablar con usted, dijo Ishida con una reverencia (Esa de inclinar la cabeza hacia adelante)

-¡Dios, Ishida! ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es? Recrimino Yoruichi frotándose un poco los ojos.

-Ya, ya… Querida, si quieres ve a la cama que parece que esto es serio… ¿o no, Kurosaki-san?

-Olvídalo, ni queriendo conciliaría el sueño al ver a Ichigo y a Ishida con esas caras serias, mejor me quedo… Ella perfectamente sabia que pocas cosas y muy importantes, hacían que Kurosaki Ichigo se pusiera serio.

Cuando entraron contaron todo lo sucedido respecto a ese extraño sujeto que apareció y aniquilo al hollow de un solo mandoble, Urahara y Yoruichi se sorprendieron… pues aparte de los Shinigamis, Vizard y Quincy no conocían a nadie con un reiatsu suficiente para acabar con un Hollow

-Vaya, vaya… esto definitivamente es una sorpresa

-Kisuke… ¿Quién piensas que sea?

-No tengo idea… Tal vez deberíamos Informar a la Soul Society para que investigue esto…

-Ichigo… Será mejor avisar a Renji, el es el asignado a esta área y si no lo sabe se cabrería mucho.

-Ya lo se Idiotas… Gracias por el dato, Dijo Renji a un lado de la puerta

-¡Callate!... Aparte de que te íbamos a avisar y tu… ¿ni gracias das a Ishida?

-A el si... pero a ti no….

-¡Joder!... ¿No deberías estar descansando idiota?

-¿¡Y a ti que te importa!?

-¡Ya chicos!, ¡Compórtense! Dijo un muy irritado Ishida quien ya llevaba de a rato escuchando la pelea de niños

Después de Ichigo y Renji "hablar" (Joder con estos, parecen crios XD), decidieron irse… Era realmente tarde, las 11:50 para ser exactos; Ichigo sentía que debía llegar a casa pronto para evitar que alguien sospechara de Kon, quien hace días le manifestó lo Jodido que era estar frunciendo el ceño todo el día y que difícil era estar con su actitud tan borde…

-¡Joder! ¿Es idea mía o el trayecto a casa es mas largo?, Dijo mientras no daba de cuenta que había caído en un lugar significativo para el y que mucho tiempo trato de evadir… El lugar donde un triste recuerdo lo atormentaba: El lugar donde su madre había muerto.

Este lugar era en verdad un martirio para el joven Kurosaki, aquí había perdido una parte de el; una parte que acarreaba sonrisas y lo hacia agradece todos los días por tenerla a su lado, pero la perdió para siempre en ese accidente trágico, un accidente que le había acareado una culpabilidad inmensa por quitarle a la familia, con sus estupideces de niño, el eje central de todos: De papa, de Karin y de Yuzu. Les había arrebatado eso que lo mantenía vivo y a la vez alegre…

-Madre… Dijo mientras derramaba una solitaria lágrima traicionera mientras corría por su mejilla.

Este día el joven Kurosaki había experimentado muchos cambios de humor: Alegría y expectativas en la mañana, decepción y acción en la tarde y misterio y soledad en la noche…

Si… Este fue un día loco para el joven Ichigo… Este día… un 16 de junio.

Bueno, aquí termina el primer capitulo del Fic, espero sepan excusar ya que es mi primer Fiction pero siempre estoy abierto a las criticas y a las opiniones y sugerencias… Si alguno desea crear un personaje o una aparición especial en este Fiction no dude en contactarme, y ahora los dejo en esta…

--**Copa Shinigami**--

_**Golden**_

En la tienda de Urahara:

-Oh, Ganju… ¿Por qué te escapaste de tu hermana?

-Es que no me deja en paz… Todo el día con sus recados, ella y Renji se parecen mucho

-¿Ah si… En que?

-Ambos son Irritantes, puñeteros, amargados, pretenciosos, mandones y… ¿Urahara-san?

Solo queda el contorno de su figura cuando de pronto…

-¡GANJU!... ¿Qué HAS DICHO? Dijeron al unísono Renji y Kukaku atrás de el tronándose los nudillos

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!... De Ganju solo quedo la marca del techo…


	3. Sorpresas Inesperadas

Capitulo 2: Sorpresas Inesperadas

**Capitulo 2: Sorpresas Inesperadas**

Ichigo despertaba en su habitación, no recordaba mucho de ayer ya que pequeños fragmentos llegaban en su cabeza, solo se acordaba del misterioso personaje que apareció y elimino a un Hollow y desapareció entre las sombras, dejándole dudas en su cabeza…

-Joder... Pero ¿Quién era ese sujeto?, tan temprano y ya con dudas… No es bueno

-¡Ichi-nii, el desayuno ya esta listo! Decía una alegre jovencita en la puerta de Ichigo

-Ah… ¡Ya voy Yuzu!

Yuzu había preparado el desayuno, Karin se encontraba desayunando y su viejo… Bueno, el estaba mas alegre de lo usual a pesar de este día, un día triste para la familia, un dia que recordaran por siempre y que recordaran con dolor: Hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de Masaki; Aquella mujer que había dado tres hermosos hijos a Isshin, felicidades y amor a sus hijas y un profundo amor maternal hacia su hijo, así como un gran dolor por su partida a la familia, y el se sentía el responsable de esa desgracia…

…Mierda, ¿Por qué... ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan idiota?... Madre, dijo en un susurro apenas audible y dando un puñetazo a la pared.

-Ichi-nii, nos vamos dentro de 5 minutos… ¡Apresúrate!

-Si, ya estoy listo Karin…

Habían ido al cementerio del pueblo, y el joven se entristecía con cada minuto que pasaba allí; allí sabia que reposaba una lapida y los restos de aquella que alguna vez fue su madre, pero que ahora era polvo… El no soportaba la idea de imaginarse a su madre allí: Simplemente le entristecía ese hecho.

-¡Mierda!...

-¡Ichigo!... Cambia esa cara y prepárate para…

-Joder… ¡No lo digas!...

-Para el…

-¡¡Que no gilipollas!!

-¡¡PARA EL TORNEO DE DOMINO EXCLUSIVO DE LOS MIEMBOS DE LA FAMILIA KUROSAKI!!...

-¡¡DIOS VIEJO, ¿QUE NO TE CANSAS DE HACER LA MISMA GILIPOLLEZ TODOS LOS AÑOS?!

-¡Dios, cállense los dos!, grito la joven Kurosaki lanzando puñetazos a las cabezas de padre y hijo…

-¡Papa, Ichi-nii, Karin-chan, paren ya por favor!

La pelea termino de la siguiente manera: Karin, con el cabello desordenado y parte de su ropa estaba arrugada; El viejo… Desapareció en las nubes cortesía de las patadas de sus hijos e Ichigo termino realmente mal: Con algunos chichones y su ropa vuelta un asco, con restos de marcador en toda su cara… Esto le pareció gracioso, pero solo por un momento pues esto le recordó mucho a…

-…Rukia, musito para si

-¡Kurosaki-Kun!, ¡Hola!

-¡Inoue! ¿Qué haces aquí en el cementerio?

-Es que pensé acompañarte en este día Kurosaki-Kun

-¿Acompañarme?

-Yo se… Se que este día es muy difícil para ti, Kurosaki-kun… Además, así no te sentirás tan solo.

Silencio, pero solo por un momento… ya que el lo único que dijo mientras ella la miraba fueron unas palabras que hicieron a la joven sonreír…

-Gracias, Inoue… mientas unos pétalos de lirios blancos se elevaban perdiéndose en el aire…

Ichigo e Inoue habían pasado la mayoría de la mañana y parte del atardecer juntos… Hablando de sus carreras universitarias y como les iba en sus vidas en estos 2 años; Inoue comento que se había hecho muy buena con sus poderes: Ahora podía hacer la técnica sin mencionar el hechizo completo, solo con los nombres bastaba. Ichigo no pudo evitar sorprenderse, aquella chica se había vuelto muy fuerte… Desde que volvieron del Seireitei, Inoue había entrenado mucho más que antes… y ahora ya era fuerte en verdad… Era tan fuerte como…

-Joder… Eres casi tan fuerte como ella…

-¿Dijiste algo, Kurosaki-kun?

-No… Nada… ¿Y Chad?

-Después de la graduación, se fue de vacaciones a México… Dijo algo de estudiar allá

-Ya veo…

La conversación siguió fluidamente hasta el momento en el que su viejo había vuelto de su "Partidas de domino" y les dijo para irse, Inoue se despidió de Ichigo quien aun poseía en su cara un deje de tristeza en su semblante que ella supo identificar bien: No deja de pensar en ella, dijo mientras una solitaria lagrima caía en su mejilla izquierda.

Ela había llegado a casa y noto que Kon estaba callado en el armario, decidió abrirlo y no lo encontró; llegando a la conclusión de que estaría con Yuzu como "Bostafu", pero cayo de cuenta que Yuzu no llevo a Kon en todo el día, así que busco en el cuarto y en toda la casa pero…

-Joder… ¿Donde estará?

Y cayo de cuenta que solo faltaba un lugar en donde revisar… Reviso y efectivamente, lo encontró recostado en el techo, …

-Joder… ¡Kon!

No hubo respuesta

-¡Kon!

Otra vez silencio…

-Joder… ¡Que no escuchas pedazo de id…!

No pudo continuar al ver que estaba durmiendo apaciblemente y que unas lagrimas le salian de sus ojos de peluche… Se había dormido abrazado de algo, Ichigo se acerco a ver que era y lo que vio lo dejo con una sorpresa: La libreta de Rukia y en uno de sus dibujos… El mismo en una versión de conejito Chappy…

-Rukia… dijo en un sollozo apenas audible

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo se había levantado de mala gana… Cortesía de su viejo y sus "Buenos días" tan moviditos que solo el viejo sabía hacer; todo había empezado normal en la clínica Kurosaki: Peleas padre-hijos, el desayuno y uno que otro grito entre Ichigo y el viejo, quien últimamente había estado insistiendo con esas "charlas de padre-hijo" en la que involucraban las hormonas del joven…

-Joder… ¡Mierda, se me ha hecho tarde!, ¡Adiós Karin, Yuzu!

-Adiós ichi-nii, dijeron al unísono las hermanitas.

A Ichigo se le había hecho tarde para su trabajo… Trabajaba en un hospital prestigioso como Interno y es el jefe de cirugía a cargo de los novatos residentes, lo que a Ichigo le gustaba de su empleo es que podía asistir en los días que el quisiera y los días en los que era requerida su presencia…

-¡Kurosaki!

-¡Ishida!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Fui transferido a este hospital y… ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Pues trabajo aquí como jefe de cirugía.

-¡Pues ya parece que soy tu nueva mano derecha!

A Ishida lo habían transferido como el asistente del jefe de cirugía, Ya le había ido bien desde la graduación y aun no iniciaba la universidad, Ishida e Ichigo estuvieron hablando por largo rato y aprovecho este ultimo de comentarle a Ishida que se encontraba feliz de que su amigo estuviera trabajando con el…

-No olvides que aun somos rivales, Kurosaki

-Joder… ¿Qué no puedes parar con eso de "rivales"?

-Ja ja… ¡Perdona, es la costumbre Kurosaki… Digo, Jefe de cirugía!

-¡Oye!, No seas tan formal hombre

-Vale, ¿Has visto a Inoue?

-Si, Ayer la vi en el cementerio; Me había acompañado en mi visita a la tumba de mi madre… Se le veía triste y preocupada, la verdad es que no se por que…

-Anda que eres despistado, pero así eres tu supongo

-¿De que estas hablando Ishida?

-No, nada

-Dios… Hoy si que andas raro, bueno que mas da

Al terminar las horas de trabajo, Ishida e Ichigo fueron respectivamente a sus casas… Ichigo seguía maldiciendo este día por ser normal, pero en el camino se encontró a una chica que era transparente, pero no tenía cadena del destino ni algún hueco en su pecho pero de algo estaba seguro: Estaba muerta porque los demás no parecían verla…

-Joder… ¿Estas bien?

La chica se sobresalto al ver al joven Kurosaki verla de esa manera, ella estaba muerta… Entonces ¿Cómo podía verla?

-¡Oye, dije si estabas bien!

-¡¿COMO PUEDO ESTAR BIEN SI ESTOY MUERTA?!

-¡JODER, SOLO TE PREGUNTABA… MOCOSA!

-SERAS… ¿uh?, tu…

-¡YO QUE MOCOSA! ¡HABLA YA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

-¡CALLATE!... Pero… ¿Cómo es que tu puedes verme?

-¿Uh?... ¡Ah ya! Pues veras…

Después de contarle por que podía verla, ella quedo muy sorprendida de que un humano pudiera verla estando muerta, sabia que era especial si podía verla pero…

-¿Cómo es que tu puedes verme y los otros humanos no?

-Pues… por que tengo más Reiatsu o poder espiritual que otros humanos

-Ya veo… pero

-Dime

-¿Qué es el Reiatsu?

-¡JODER! ¡¿QUE NO LO SABES MOCOSA?!

-¡NO SOY MOCOSA, SOY AYAME!

-¡PUES QUE MAS DA!... Joder, que remedio… Pues es una especie de fuerza del espíritu que te permite ser diferente que los demas

-Ya… ¿Asi que es una fuerza?

-Algo asi

-¿Y puedes volar y todo eso con tu reitatsu?

-¡JODER QUE ES REIATSU Y NO PUEDES VOLAR CON TU ALMA!... Joder, que ridiculo

-¡YO NO SOY RIDICULA, TU SI!

-¿AH SI? ¿Y ESO POR QUE?

-¡NO SABES EXPLICAR! ¡¡ERES MAL PROFESOR!!

-¡¡CALLATE!!

Las personas que por allí pasaban le miraban como si de un bicho raro pareciera… Este se dio cuenta y rojo de la vergüenza agarro a la chica y se la llevo a un callejón cerca de allí

-¡JODER, NO TIENES TACTO!

-¿TACTO? ¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA MOCOSA!

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE SOY AYAME!

-¡AYAME O TADAIME! ¡NO ME INTERESA!

-¡JODER!

Despues de esto se voltearon y se dieron la espalda… luego de un incomodo silencio y mucho después de la rabia de ambos, Ichigo se volteo a verla y dijo:

-Joder… Pues creo que te lo explicare más fácil

-Al fin… A ver dime, dime…

-A ver… Esto creo que es el Reiatsu y eso creo que es la persona, dijo cuando Ichigo saco una (COÑO, LA SACO XD) Libreta de los dibujos de Rukia

-¡Que lindos y monitos conejos!

-Ya, ya… ¿Entiendes?

-Pues ya entiendo… ¿Por qué no me lo explicaste así, con los dibujos y todo?

-Es que, no son míos… le pertenecían… a ella

-¿Huh? ¿A ella?

-A una amiga

-Ah, ya… ¿Y donde esta tu amiga?

-Ella esta en la Soul Society

-Soul Society… ¿Y eso que es?

-No te enteras de nada, joder… serás id--

No pudo continuar, ya que su insignia empezó a emitir el pitido de alerta: Un Hollow de nivel Arrancar estaba en las cercanías, Ichigo empezó a buscar un lugar donde transformarse…

-¡Joder!... tu, vienes conmigo

-¡Oye espera! ¿A dónde vamos?

-Aqui, la verdad es que yo…

Una explosión no le dejo continuar, acto seguido agarro su Insignia y ante una chica sorprendida se transformo en Shinigami…

-¡Genial, Eres un héroe!

-Joder… No hay tiempo para esto

-¡Espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre!

-Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo… Adiós

-¿¡Te volveré a ver?!

Y no pudo seguir ya que ante ese atardecer en el pueblo había desaparecido el joven de cabellos naranja, fascinada con el reciente cambio del chico solo dijo en un susurro…

-Cuídate, Ichigo…

Ichigo seguía en su búsqueda del Arrancar, lo encontró causando error en las cercanías del edificio donde alguna vez había exorcizado Don Kan´onji (Creo que así se escribe XP), este estaba aterrorizando a un niño quien corria despavorido sin saber quien lo estaba atacando…

-¡Deja a ese niño!

-¿Y tu quien eres?... Espera, tu alma huele deliciosa, ¡Te comeré a ti primero!

-¡Eso ni lo pienses!

En ese momento el Arrancar había lanzado un Cero que impacto sorpresivamente al joven Kurosaki, debilitándolo considerablemente gracias al impacto tan cercano…

-¡Joder!... ¿eh? ¡¡Mierda, no puedo moverme!!

Lo habían inmovilizado con Kidoh (Artes demoníacas de los Shinigami), pero lo sorprendente es que este Arrancar pudiera saber Kidoh, ¿Dónde lo había aprendido? ¿Cómo lo había aprendido? Y la pregunta que mas le incomodaba… ¿Quién le había dado poder a un Arrancar para aprender el Kidoh? Se paro en seco al saber que el Arrancar venia con sus garras a aniquilarlo…

-¡Este es tu fin, Shinigami!

Un disparo, seguido de un aullido desgarrador fue lo único que había escuchado en ese momento, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio como el Arrancar tenia en su pecho derecho una herida… ¡De bala! ¿Cómo era posible si ninguna bala puede perforar la piel de hierro de un Arrancar?... Volteo a ver en dirección a donde había venido la bala y vio a alguien encima de un edificio, la sombra dio un salto con dirección hacia el suelo… ¿Ese hombre estaba loco? ¡Nadie podía sobrevivir a una caída de 17 pisos hacia el suelo!

-¡Mierda! Esta loco… ¡Cuidado!

De nada sirvió porque la misteriosa sombra habilidosamente había caído en sus rodillas al suelo, luego Ichigo lo observo mas detenidamente: Era un joven de unos 18 o 17 años de edad, de cabellos blancos con una Espada a su espalda y una Pistola en su mano izquierda, con una chaquea negra en similitud a una gabardina y una camisa blanca con una cadena de plata en su cuello, aunque nunca lo había visto algo le era seguro a Ichigo Ichigo: ese joven no era un humano normal…

-No deberías de atar a un espíritu libre, Arrancar

-¿Quien demonios eres? ¡Lárgate!

-¡Huye de aquí, es peligroso!

-No te preocupes… Puedo verlo

Allí confirmo sus sospechas, ese joven no era normal…

-Yo te protegeré… Kurosaki Ichigo

¿Cómo sabia su nombre?, ¿Quien era el?

-¿Tu? ¿Protegerlo?... ¡Déjate de coñas! Grito el Arrancar que no se dio cuenta que ya había perdido las piernas, sorprendido y adolorido vio al joven quien ahora sostenía su espada con la mano derecha y con la Izquierda su Pistola…

-Es muy rápido… Apenas puedo seguirle con la vista pensó Ichigo

-¿Qui… Quien eres tu?

-Alguien que protege al débil, y no soporta verte en ese estado tan lamentable…

-Dicho esto lo aniquilo oscilando la espada con su mano, para cuando Ichigo reacciono ya este estaba enfundando su Espada y el Arrancar se estaba desvaneciendo en el aire ¿pero quien era el?, no había forma de que un humano normal pueda aniquilar a un Arrancar tan fácilmente… Cuando reacciono el se encontraba en un poste de luz y Ichigo solo pudo gritar…

-¡Espera! ¿Quien eres?

-Hasta otro momento, Kurosaki Ichigo, lo libero del Kidoh y acto seguido desapareció

Ichigo solo se quedo quieto allí un momento, aun se preguntaba quien era ese joven de cabello blanco y como podia derrotar tan fácilmente a un Arrancar; algo estaba pasando y no sabia que es pero de algo estaba muy seguro cuando volvió en si…

-Tengo que informarle a Urahara-san para que informe de una vez… Esto esta volviéndose extraño

-¡Kurosaki!, ¿Estas bien?

-Si… Gracias Ishida

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues veras lo que paso fue que…

Al contarle la historia Ishida se sorprendió mucho, impresionado de quien era ese sujeto solo atino a decir…

-Sea quien sea, tiene un sorprendente Reiatsu oculto

-¿De que hablas?

-¿No lo has sentido aun Kurosaki?, presta atención a tu alrededor y veras

Al voltearse y afinar sus sentidos, sintió como un potente Reiatsu rodeaba la zona, era débil pero allí estaba: Un Reiatsu con un poder que aun se mantenía presente en la atmosfera, y tenía un aura…

-Este Reiatsu no te parece cargado de…

-Si, cargado de un aura casi… Angelical

-¡Hombre! ¿Angelical?

-Es como decir… Un aura buena, sin intenciones de matar… ¿no te parece? Atino a decir el joven Kurosaki en su defensa

-Tienes algo de razón… Pero lo mejor es avisar a Urahara-san

-Eso pensé yo… ¡Vamos!

Urahara estaba en su tienda (Vacía como siempre) y Yoruichi iba a partir a la Soul Society con la idea de avisar de los nuevos acontecimientos, pero al comenzar a caminar rumbo a la puerta privada de Urahara, algo le detuvo

-Anda, pero si es Kurosaki-san dijo Urahara con su cara de alegría

-Ichigo, Ishida… ¿Qué sucede que vienen así?

-Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san… Tenemos algo que decirles

Al contar que había pasado y los recientes sucesos del día, solo hubo silencio y caras de verdadera intriga para todos excepto uno: Urahara se había quedado impasible ante este hecho y no parecía afectado

-Ichigo… ¿Alcanzaste a ver quien era ese sujeto?

-Si… El llevaba una espada en la espalda mas o menos de su tamaño y una Pistola en su mano Izquierda, Además de que elimino al Arrancar con suma facilidad y tenia un sorprendente Reiatsu

-¿Quién creas que sea Kisuke?

-Ni idea… Pero sera mejor informar a todo el Sereitei para tomar medidas con ese sujeto, a ver si ellos descubren quien es

-Urahara-san, yo… No sentí maldad en el, fue mas como un aura--

-Protectora, corto Ishida antes de que dijera el otro nombre que nada gustaba al moreno

-Vaya, vaya… Eso es nuevo pero no tengo información de el, habrá que investigar mas a fondo

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya… tengo que informar de esto rápidamente a Soi Fong

-Vale, debemos irnos Kurosaki… Hay que avisar a Inoue que este alerta a ver si lo ha visto

-Tienes razón… Avísale por favor Ishida

-Vale

-Te lo encargo, Ishida dejo el joven Ichigo algo decaído

Ichigo estaba decaído, tuvo un día lleno de sorpresas pero aun seguía pensando en la morena, ni un minuto podía quitársela de la cabeza… De repente la imagen de Rukia fue reemplazada con la de esa chica que antes había conocido de camino a casa…

-Etto… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Takabe? Hayase? ¿Tadaime?... (Si alguno conoce los nombres, no piensen que es por el Hentai… Se me ocurrieron solamente por así decirlo XD)

-¡IDIOTA! ¡ES AYAME!

Un salto y un grito se escucho por el cielo, luego de eso vería estrellas: Era de noche y estaban en la ciudad, Ayame estaba atrás de el y este dijo en gran voz…

-¡IDIOTA! ¿POR QUE HICISE ESO?

-¡ES PARA QUE TE ACUERDES DE MI NOMBRE AL MENOS!

-Vale, vale…

-¡Wow!... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un héroe? Dijo con estrellas en los ojos…

-Pues es porque… ¡JODER QUE NO SOY HEROE, SOY UN SHINIGAMI!

-¡Es lo mismo! ¿O no?

-No… Un Shinigami es un guardián que protege y guía a las almas normales, como tu, y a las dominadas por la maldad o Hollow

-¿El que?

-Joder… ¿Así lo entiendes? Dijo sacando nuevamente la Libreta

-¡Ahora si!... ¡Todo se hace mas fácil con estos dibujos tan bonitos!

-Si, si… Vale, es hora del entierro del alma

-¿Entierro del alma?

-Veras… Te coloco este sello en tu frente y luego te conviertes en una Mariposa Infernal para ir a la Soul Society… Que es el equivalente al cielo

-¡Ah Vale!

-Aquí vamos

Todo iba bien: Levanto su espada, coloco el sellito, espero el resplandor, seguía ella en la tierra… ¡Espera! ¡¿No había pasado nada?! Esto no era normal, lo normal era que se transformara en mariposa y se fuera a la Soul Society; pero nada ocurría…

-Joder… ¡¿Por qué sigues aquí?!

-¿Eso es todo?... ¡Mentiroso!

-¡No te miento! Te lo probare… Veamos

Y como si se tratase de un juego de vida o muerte el joven Ichigo empezó a buscar en todas direcciones a un alma en pena, encontró una en un rincón oscuro entre dos edificios.

-¡Oye, tío!

-¡Ah! ¿Qui… Quien eres?

-Soy un Shinigami… Vengo a llevarte a la Soul Society

-¿Qué… Que es eso?

-Ya veras, y dicho esto le coloco el sello y acto seguido; este había encontrado paz en el rostro y luego de una luz se fue en mariposa hacia arriba hasta perderse de la vista de la chica fascinada que abajo observaba

-¡Wow! ¡Increíble!

-Si… _Pero no funciono contigo, ¿Por qué seria?_

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada… ¿Y ahora que harás, Ayame?

-¡Hala! ¡Recordaste mi nombre!

-Si, si… Si tu quieres te podría llevar a la tienda de Urahara-San

-¿Urahara-san? ¿Quién es?

-Un amigo… Además de mi Senpai

-Ya veo… ¡Bueno, vamos!

Dicho y hecho se fueron hasta llegar a la tiende de Urahara, eran las 8:25 así que no era tan tarde ni tan temprano: Buena hora para pedir un favor, o eso creía…

-Kurosaki-san, ¿Que te trae a mi tienda?

-Urahara-san… tengo un problema

-¡Hombre! No me digas que es tu…

-¡NADA DE ESO! Es un alma y necesito que se quede con usted un tiempo

-Vaya, vaya… Pues si me lo pides como un favor, dalo por hecho

-Gracias, pasa Ayame

-Ayame… _Ese nombre_

_-_¿Dijo algo Urahara-san?

-Nada, cuéntame mas de esta chica Kurosaki-san

Después de que Urahara escuchara la historia de cómo conoció a esa chica, el entierro fallido y el hecho de que no llevara cadena del destino ni agujero de Hollow era algo que le intrigaba a Urahara

-Ya veo… Con gusto la cuidare el tiempo que quieras Kurosaki-San

-Gracias, Urahara-san

Después de esto se despidió de Urahara y Ayame, llegando a su casa su padre le dio la típica charla de llegar tarde y que no tendrá cena para la próxima (Joder, se lo dicen todos los días vaya problemática – ¡Hey, que te he oído!—Perdón Shikamaru XD) pero algo había cambiado en ellos: Estaban todos mas alegres, hasta Karin… O había entrado en una dimensión alterna o se había equivocado de casa…

-¿Qué tienen todos hoy?

-Ichigo… De castigo iras a tu cuarto jovencito

-Joder… ¿Por que?

-Por llegar tarde, dijo el viejo con… ¿Una sonrisa?... Si, confirmado ¡Se había equivocado de casa!

-Anda Ichi-nii dijo Karin con una sonrisa cómplice

-¿Huh?... Andan todos extraños hoy… Bueno, que mas da

-Ichi-nii, ¿Ya llegaste?

-Si Yuzu… Dime, ¿Por qué todos andan raros hoy?

-N… No se dijo bajando las escaleras rápidamente casi tropezándose en el camino

-Vale, vale… Dios hasta Yuzu

…y subiendo las escaleras y llegando a su casa se encontró una figura que parecía algo sacado de su cabeza… Y sus sospechas se confirmaron al escuchar una voz que añoro en mucho tiempo…

-Al parecer no has cambiado en nada tu habitación, Kurosaki-Kun…

Esa voz pertenecía a solo una persona… A ella…

-¡Rukia!...

-Cuanto tiempo… Ichigo

Si… Este día tenia muchas sorpresas para el… Algunas de ellas inesperadas

--**Copa Shinigami**--

_**Golden**_

-¡Capitan Hitsugaya!

-¿Ahora que pasa, Capitán Ukiake?

-Es que… A mi… ¡Me sobran dulces! ¿Quiere alguno?

-¡¡UKITAKE!!


	4. ¿Aliado o Enemigo?

Capitulo 3: ¿Aliado o Enemigo

**Capitulo 3: ¿Aliado o Enemigo?…**

El joven Ichigo estaba anonadado, frente a el tenia a la razón de su desvelo, a su querida morena… Había cambiado mucho, ya no era pequeña, su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros y tenia un _no-sabia-que_ que la hacia especial… Aun hipnotizado le atino con un tartamudeo

-¿Cu… Cuando volviste?

-Te he extrañado, Idiota y dicho esto lo abrazo, no lo pudo evitar y le correspondió el abrazo, era un abrazo calido lleno de sentimientos que estaban guardados desde hace tiempo y allí la tenia: Enfrente de el, con su uniforme escolar y abrazándolo a el… Era un sueño, al instante su rostro se ensombreció… ¿Y si era un sueño? ¿Y si era un truco del enemigo? No podría soportar perderla de nuevo; se separo de ella y le dijo

-Yo también te he extrañado, enana

-¡Hay Masaki!... ¿Ves la prueba del amor de tu hijo hacia nuestra tercera hija Rukia-chan?

-¡Joder, déjalos solos papa! Dijo Karin con un puñetazo que lo envío escaleras abajo

Al minuto de ellos dos cerrar la puerta Ichigo se ensombreció porque pensaba algo que lo aterraba…

-Ru.. Rukia… ¿de verdad eres tu?

Un golpe a la cabeza que le dejo un chichón confirmo las sospechas del joven Kurosaki

-¡Idiota, claro que estoy aquí! ¿Tanto tiempo sin verte y solo me dices eso?

-Joder… Esa es la Rukia que yo recuerdo

-Solo cállate y cuéntame que hay de nuevo en el mundo humano

Después de poner a su querida Rukia al tanto de lo que había hecho en el mundo humano, decidió comenzar con contarle sobre los sucesos recientes en estos días…

-Ya veo… Así que ha aparecido un sujeto extraño ha aparecido

-Si, aunque no poseía malas intenciones el, habrá que estar con cuidado: No sabemos mucho de el y el parece conocernos a nosotros

-¿Conocernos?

-Menciono mi nombre y me ayudo contra ese Arrancar… Sin mencionar que me libero del Kidoh apenas sin mirarlo

-Es evidente que tiene un nivel superior al nuestro… Puede que incluso mayor a un Capitán

-Si… Pero…

-¿Qué pasa? Dime

-¡De verdad me alegra que estés aquí! Y dicho esto la abrazo nuevamente a lo que Rukia solo musito con un rubor en sus mejillas

-¡Idiota… Ichigo!

Aun abrazados se quedaron así un buen tiempo hasta que (Joder, ya tenían que arruinarlo --¡No hay tiempo para esto, hay una emergencia Idiota—Vale, vale… Ya cállate Toushiro –-¡¡Es Capitán Hitsugaya!!) La alarma sonó y los dos se separaron de su abrazo algo apenados y un silencio reino en el ambiente… Solo quedo en el aire el pitido del celular, después de un rato Rukia rompió el silencio…

-Ordenes

-¡Vamos Rukia!

Ambos se transformaron dejando a Rukia con Pyon y a Ichigo... Durmiendo porque desconocían el paradero de Kon (Dios, esta con Yuzu como Bostafu) Ichigo se adelanto a Rukia y a esta al ver que no le costo trabajo seguirle, solo exclamo Ichigo para decirle…

-¡Te has vuelto fuerte, Rukia!

-¡Si, Tengo algo que decirte Ichigo!

-¡¿El que?!

-¡Yo te…!

Un aullido en lo alto les obligo detenerse y a apresurarse al lugar, lo que vieron cuando llegaron les impacto mucho: Un centenar de hambrientos Hollow estaban luchando contra Ishida y Orihime, vieron que estaba Ishida herido de gravedad e Inoue estaba agotada al borde del desmayo… Corrieron inmediatamente en su ayuda y cuando desenfundaron sus Zampakutoh un disparo se oyó en el ambiente, sabia que era el…

-No dejare que los dañen, Kuchiki Rukia

Ella estaba sorprendida, ¿Cómo es que conocía su nombre? Ella sabia que el era un humano extraordinario, casi le vino el recuerdo de cuando conoció por primera vez a Ichigo… Parecía un Deja vu

-_¿Quién es este chico? ¿Por qué conoce nuestros nombres? _Se preguntaba internamente la morena

-Tu... ¿Quién eres?

-Alguien que no debe ser molestado… ¡Prepárense a desaparecer Hollow!

Y acto seguido, con su espada coto, destrozo y aniquilo a los Hollow restantes y en pocos segundos de centenas que había al principio, solo una décima de ellos quedo y luego se preparaba para desaparecer, pero…

-¡Espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Y no pudo seguir ya que había desaparecido en un milisegundo

-_Es rápido_, murmuro para sus adentros Rukia… _Y poderoso, este chico no es normal_

-¡Rukia, cuidado!

Un violento Hollow se preparaba para atacar, ella se veía indefensa ante los ojos de Ichigo pero…

-¡Hadou nº 33: Soukatsui!

Y es esto el Hollow desapareció, ella se había vuelto muy fuerte en tan solo dos años… Para ella esos dos años fueron muy gratificantes, muy provechosos para ella y su hermano quien ahora era mucho más abierto a ella, hasta había alcanzado…

-¡Sorprendente, Rukia!... ¡Eres muy fuerte!

-He estado entrenando, no como otras personas dijo mirando a su acompañante con una mirada de altivez, pero en eso un Hollow atacaba en la espalda de Rukia pero pronto fue interrumpido por un filo de espada: La última cosa que vio ese Hollow antes de desaparecer

-¿A quien le dices eso, Rukia?

-Presumido, musito ella en sus adentros

-Bueno… ¡A luchar! Dijo mientras se escuchaban Aullidos y Kidoh en una Luna nueva… La mas rara de sus fases, pero en el cielo había una fisura, fisura que amenazaba con abrirse

-¿Estais bien, Ishida, Orihime?

-Si… ¡Orihime!

Orihime yacía en el suelo frío, desmayada por el esfuerzo en curar a Ishida

-No te preocupes, vamos a llevarla a su departamento

-¡Rukia! ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Hace unas cuantas horas, luego os cuento todo… ¡Ahora hay que llevar a Orihime!

-Vale…

Al llevar a la pobre Orihime a su departamento, Rukia contó lo que había pasado en estos dos años en la Soul Society

-…Ya, así que ahora que saben que un sujeto ha aparecido haciendo el trabajo de los Shinigami deben de detenerlo para que no ocurra el desbalance

-Si, esta información la recibí recientemente cuando Ichigo me había dicho sobre el… Cuando llegaron las órdenes ya me informaron que debemos detenerlo antes que sea tarde

-¿Tarde para que?

-Se dice que posiblemente sea un Vizard o ago más… Algo maligno

-¿Quién fue el que te ordeno esto, Rukia?

-Nii-sama y el Capitán Comandante Yamamoto

-¡Joder!

-¿Qué pasa, Ichigo?

-Ishida… ¿Qué hacías con Inoue a estas horas? Dijo con voz picara

-¡Kurosaki!

-¡Ichigo, vamos!

-Vale… Joder, adiós Ishida

Después de irse del apartamento de Inoue, Ichigo se recordó que Rukia tenia algo Urgente que decirle

-Enana… ¿Qué querías decirme hace poco?

-¿Eh? No, nada… _No quiero decirte, no tengo las palabras…_

-¡Enana, cuidado!

Y justo a tiempo se había quitado de un Cero devastador, miraron al cielo y vieron que el cielo estaba destruido del cual salia alguien conocido…

-¡Eliminare a la Basura!

-¡Ulquiorra! ¿No estaba muerto?

-Eso creímos… Incluso confirmamos su muerte, Ichigo si nosotros lo eliminamos

-Deberían de no creer en las apariencias, ahora los aniquilare a ti y a la Teniente…

-¿Teniente?

-Eres lento en capar las cosas, Kurosaki Ichigo… ¿No has sentido el Reiatsu de esta últimamente?

Cuando se detuvo a analizar, tenia razón… ¡Rukia era una teniente!

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Es que no hubo tiempo de decirte

-Suficiente charla, ahora los aniquilare

Un cero había sido disparado a alta velocidad, destruyendo todo a su paso… apenas lo habian esquivado y este era mas poderoso que los Cero normales; apenas lo habían esquivado y de pronto un pensamiento fugaz había cruzado la mente del joven Shinigami…

-¡Rukia, luchemos en otro sitio que esta es zona residencial!

-De acuerdo

Acto seguido se fueron a base de Shuumpo a la base de una montaña: Lugar perfecto para luchar sin causar estragos en la ciudad

-Solo retrasan lo inevitable…

-Lamento decirte que no soy tan débil como antes

-¡Y como Teniente del Seireitei, no dejare que causes daños en el mundo Humano!

Ichigo al blandir su Zampakutoh contra Ulquiorra, la desvío fácil con su brazo pero Ichigo inmediatamente lanzo un Getsuga Tenshou, Rukia lanzo un Soukatsui seguido de un Shakkahou con una rapidez digna de una Teniente de escuadrón, Ulquiorra pudo esquivar el Soukatsui pero no el Getsuga ni el Shakkahou impactando en el…

-¿Lo vencimos?

-No me subestimen, ¡Destruye, Gran Rey Cero!

Y un gigantesco Cero impacto en el suelo, Rukia lo esquivo pero Ichigo no tuvo tanta suerte… Estaba herido y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, con sangre a sus alrededores y tenia nublada la vista por el impacto

-¡ICHIGO! Grito Rukia

-Calmate enana… Aun puedo luchar

Dicho esto emprendio una arremetida contra Ulquiorra quien estaba con una herida cortesía del Getsuga Tenshou, Ichigo aun herido no noto cuando este hacia un Cero y lo lanzo en direccion a Rukia, cuando reacciono…

-¡RUKIA!

Volteo a ver al Cero que amenazaba con golpearla, cerró los ojos…

No sintio nada ¿Asi era la muerte después de la muerte?, era la nada; nada había solo oscuridad rodeándolo todo y nublando su visión… Espera ¿Vision? Abrio los ojos y de repente…

-¡Deja de soñar Shinigami!

¡Grimmjow!

-¿Qué haces aquí?, Ichigo te asesino

-No todo es lo que parece, Ichigo idiota… ¡Ven aca y ayuda a tu mujer!

-¿¡MUJER?! Dijeron al unisono

-¿Grimmjow? Siempre supe que eras basura

-Veamos si soy basura o no

Y una feroz batalla se libro entre Ichigo, Rukia y Grimmjow contra Ulquiorra: Ulquiorra empezo con un Cero que Grimmjow había enviado al cielo fácilmente seguido de una patada al pecho de Ulquiorra, Ichigo preparaba un Getsuga y Rukia ya había iniciado con…

-Baila, Sode no Shirayuki

-¡Getsuga Tenshou!

-Gran Rey Cero dijo Ulquiorra y el ataque de estos tres quedo reducido a la nada…

-Eres fuerte Ulquiorra, ¿Será obra de tu renacer?

-¿Renacer?... no, es un nuevo nacimiento (Es lo mismo ¿no?)

-¿De que hablan?

-Ya me he quedado mucho aquí… Nos veremos de nuevo, Kurosaki Ichigo

Resquebrajando el cielo y ascendiendo al cielo, Ulquiorra había desaparecido dejando a Ichigo y a Rukia con una expresión de alivio en sus rostros, casi inmediatamente habían reaccionado ante un hecho: ¡¿Grimmjow los había ayudado!?

-¿Por qué nos ayudaste?

-Porque eres humano… Uno muy interesante: Tengo un sentimiento en mi pecho… Es molesto

-_Grimmjow _musito Rukia a sus adentros

-Bueno… Yo me largo, adiós Ichigo y… Cuida a tu mujer

-¿¡MI /SU MUJER!? Exclamaron los dos

Este desaprecio dejando a un Ichigo y a una Rukia rojos que le hacían clara competencia al cabello de Renji (¿Mierda, que no puedo hacer otra comparación? Esta trilladísima) Ichigo quedo enmudecido y Rukia abrió los labios escasos centímetros solo para reprocharse mentalmente…

_Cálmate Rukia… Lo ha dicho en broma pero… ¿Por qué me siento así?_

-Bueno, será mejor que volvamos, si mi viejo me encuentra muerto se armara una verdadera calamidad

-Si, tienes razón dijo mientras bajaba el rubor en sus mejillas

El camino a casa era bastante largo y agotador, agotado por el silencio entre estos dos (¡DIOS, QUE ALGUIEN DIGA ALGO!—Ya, cálmate por favor—¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME SHINJI!-- ¡Lo siento!—Je je, perdona… Sigamos) Rukia no podía pensar con claridad sobre las palabras de Grimmjow… _Tu mujer, tu mujer, tu mujer…_ Era todo lo que escuchaba en su cabeza, Ichigo rompió el silencio…

-Rukia, Me alegro que seas Teniente

-Gracias, de camino te contare como sucedió

Y Rukia le contó todo lo que había pasado para convertirse en la Teniente del Capitan Ukitake, aunque Byakuya estuvo en desacuerdo con esto no pudo evitar que Rukia tenia unas excepcionales habilidades de lucha y Kidoh…

-Ya veo… ¿y por que Byakuya no quiso que fueras teniente?

-No quiere ponerme en peligro, dice que el puesto de Teniente es de mucho riesgo… El planeaba que nunca estuviese en trabajo de campo, quería que fuera mas del tipo Hitsugaya (¿Dios, así de aburrido?-- ¡TU…!-- ¡Mierda, sigan mientras evito que me mate Toushiro!--¡Vuelve!)

-No puedo creer que ya seas Teniente…

-Como a te dije, mis notas de Kidoh eran de las mejores

-Si, si… Mejor apresuremos ¿Eh?

Ya habían llegado a su destino, todas las luces estaban apagadas… Lógico, eran las 11:27 P.m. y ya ambos estaban cansados de estar combatiendo Hollow y con la aparición de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra estaban más que agotados…

-Rukia-sama, Ya volvió-Pyon

-Si, Pyon ya llegue

-Joder, ¿Ya podrías callarte? ¡Vas a despertar a todos!

-¡Solo le hago caso a Rukia-sama-Pyon! Dijo mientras trataba de arrancarle los brazos a Ichigo, el pobre se libero de ella y Pyon salio del Gigai de Rukia

-Gracias Rukia…Buenas noches enana

-Descansa, Ichigo

_Y así muere la noche dando paso a un nuevo día… Un día que revelara mucho, _Pensaba una sombra sobre el poste de luz enfrente de la clínica.

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo y Rukia saludaron a todos en la casa, Ishhin había empezado con sus "Indiscretas preguntas" cuando fue cortado bruscamente por golpes y patadas de Ichigo y Karin… Rukia había quedado en silencio observando la graciosa escena

-_Me siento en casa, ¿Así se siente?_

-¿Rukia?... ¿Qué haces vestida asi?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué haces vestida asi?

-Idiota… ¿No tienes que ir al instituto hoy?

-Ya me figuraba… Rukia, ya no voy al instituto ahora voy a la Universidad, dentro de poco la comienzo pero ahora estoy trabajando

-¿Qué? ¿Universidad? ¿Trabajo?... ¡Explicame! Dijo mientras lo agarraba y se lo llevaba a su habitación

-Esos dos estan raros… Je je, ceo que ahora ya se que pasa

-¿Karin-chan? ¿Qué pasa con Onii-Chan y Rukia-chan?

-Yuzu… Algo me dice que tendrás que dejar de confiar tanto en Ichi-nii

-¿Eh? Dijo una atontada Yuzu con interrogantes en su cabeza

-¡Auch, cuidado enana! Dijo Ichigo cuando esta lo lanzo a la cama y cerro la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Explica eso de Universidad y trabajo, Ichigo!

-Pues veras… Y eso le tomo unos minutos al joven Kurosaki para explicarle a Rukia que era una Universidad y que era un trabajo

-Ya veo… ¿Y ahora como hago para revertir el borrador de memorias?

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué les hiciste pensar?

-Que había vuelto de unas vacaciones y aun estaba en el Instituto

-Genial… Ahora te clasificaran de retrasada

-¿Retrasada? Dijo con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza… Cuando de repente una explosión en las cercanías los tomo por sorpresa y Rukia se transformo fácilmente pero había un detalle con Ichigo…

-¡Joder! ¿Dónde estará Kon?

-Ahora que lo dices no lo he visto dese que volví

Bajando las escaleras como si de una bala se tratase, busco a Yuzu quien estaba en su cuarto buscando a Kon/Bostafu y lo encontró y dijo

-Yuzu, Préstame un momento ese peluche dijo tomándolo y saliendo rápidamente del cuarto

-Onii-chan, ¡espera!

-Toma… Gracias Yuzu

-De nada… _¿Qué le pasara a Onii-chan?_

-Kon, cuida de mi cuerpo… ¡Nos vemos!

-¡ICHIGO IDIOTA! Grito el pobre con la cabeza afuera de la ventana

Al llegar al lugar vieron a Grimmjow luchar con Ulquiorra de nuevo: Había vuelto para terminar su cometido, Grimmjow estaba malherido y Ulquiorra tenía serio daños pero su cara seguía inexpresiva, Ichigo corrió en ayuda de Grimmjow y Rukia aun no creía que Grimmjow había cambiado

_-¿Por qué nos ayudaste?_

_-Porque eres humano… Uno muy interesante: Tengo un sentimiento en mi pecho… Es molesto…Molesto…Molesto_

Rukia decidió confiar en el, por ahora…

-¡Gran Rey Cero! Espeto Ulquiorra mientras lanzaba un Cero que a Ichigo le costo retener

-Es muy fuerte… Mierda, Grimmjow ¿Estas bien?

-Si… No del todo pero aun puedo luchar, decía entrecortado: Realmente estaba herido y estaba al borde de caer inconciente

-¡Ichigo!

-¡Mierda! No puedo más…

-¡Este es tu fin… Kurosaki Ichigo!

-¡ICHIGO!

-… ¿El fin? No… Es solo el principio dijo una voz desviando el Cero… Una voz conocida para Ichigo

-¡Tu! ¿Qué haces ayudando a estos humanos?

-No te concierne, Ulquiorra… Retírate o te asesinare dijo el joven de cabellos níveos

-¡No me subestimes, no soy el mismo de antes!

-¿Crees poder contra mi Ulquiora?… No, ni siquiera mereces llamarte por un nombre, Espada

Una batalla mas se llevo a cabo, Ulquiorra perdía los estribos al luchar con el joven ya que le costaba trabajo herirle y luchaban a alta velocidad… Ichigo y Rukia miraban absortos como Ulquiorra se desquiciaba atacando y el chico parecía que no le costaba nada a pesar del poder del Espada

-¿Ese es tu cambio Espada?... ¡No llega ni al calentamiento!

-¡NO ME COMPARES TE HE DICHO! ¡COMPARTE EL DOLOR… HANE NO MUSHA! Dijo al liberar su Zampakutoh

-¡Regresa, Ulquiorra!

Un ataque de parte de Ichigo había impactado en Ulquiorra, Rukia había liberado su Zampakutoh y después de la primera y la segunda danza, el joven ataco frontalmente dejando a Ulquiorra con severos daños…

_-¿¡Como ese sujeto ha esquivado los ataques de Ulquiorra y vencerlo!? Pensaba _Ichigo

-¿¡Como es posible tal poder!? Decía Rukia

-¡AUN NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO!

-¿Realmente quieres seguir en ese estado tan herido, Espada?

-¡VOLVERE, ESO PUEDES JURARLO! Y dicho eso desapareció

-Nunca cambiara este tio…

-¡Detente ahora mismo en nombre del Seireitei!

Una voz desde atrás del joven se había escuchado, era Renji quien había esperado una oportunidad de aparecer y apresarlo: El sujeto era prioridad número 1 por todo el Seireitei, todos aquellos que vieran al joven debían apresarlo y llevarlo a la Soul Society

-Lamento no obedecerte… ¡Aparta de allí!

-¡Aulla, Zabimaru!

Y una arremetida de parte de Renji dejo por un momento un espacio abierto para el ataque, pero…

-¡Eres lento! Y un mandoble impacto con fuerza en Renji, dejándolo herido con una abertura a base del hombro derecho, bajando hacia su estomago

-_¡Maldición!... No me puedo… Mover_

-No lo intentes… Solo te lastimaras, hasta otra ocasión Abarai Renji y desaparecio

-Mierda... ¡No huyas!

-¡Renji! Exclamo Rukia al ver a su amigo desplomarse en el suelo herido

-¡Renji!... Rukia, llevémosle con Inoue

-¿Esta recuperada?

-Si ¡Deprisa! Y dicho esto lo llevaron rumbo a la casa de Inoue, había pasado horas desde la lucha, al rato de llegar, Inoue empezó a curar a Abarai-kun (Ella lo dice, no yo XD) y un silencio lleno el ambiente, Ichigo lo rompió

-Fue mi culpa... No tuve tiempo de reaccionar

-No fue culpa tuya… Renji llego de improvisto y no hubo tiempo de reacción posible, tranquilízate Ichigo

-Kuchiki-san tiene razón, hiciste lo posible Kurosaki-kun (DIOS, ME CAE PESIMO EL KUN… ¿no lo cree senpai?)

_-Renji, la próxima vez te protegeré… _Pensó Ichigo

-Ese sujeto es poderoso, derroto a un Teniente y al Espada con facilidad... Ichigo, habrá que tomar precaución con el, dijo Rukia sacando de sus pensamientos al joven Kurosaki

-Si… Pero hay algo que no entiendo

-¿El que?

-Es su forma de actuar, nos salvo en muchas ocasiones y rescato a Inoue y a Ishida, vence a Ulquiorra rescatándonos de nuevo pero ataca a Renji… ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?

-Quien sabe... Lo primero es ver que Renji este bien

-Si

-_Kuchiki-san lo animo de nuevo… La envidio Kurosaki-kun, quisiera ser ella una vez _Pensó Inoue derramando una solitaria lagrima en la mejilla

Después de curar a Renji y de ver que ya estaba bien y descansando Ichigo y Rukia volvieron a la casa/clínica Kurosaki... Era tarde, casi cerca de las 4:20 P.m. y a Ichigo al mirar hacia Rukia mientras saltaban de tejado en tejado se le ocurrió un pensamiento

_-Realmente se ha vuelto hermosa… ¿Qué? ¿La enana? ¿Hermosa?... ¡Joder, me estoy volviendo loco!_

Por su parte Rukia había notado la mirada de Ichigo y en sus adentros…

_-Me esta mirando, lo se… Pero ¿Por qué me gusta que me mire? El tiene algo especial y tan tierno que… ¿Qué acabo de pensar? ¡El es Kurosaki! ¡Cálmate!_

Continuaron con sonrojos en los rostros, ambos sabían que sentimientos entre ellos se habían formado en estos dos años de ausencia… De pronto otra explosión los saco de sus cabezas

-¡Y yo que quería volver para ducharme! Refunfuño Rukia

-¡Ya enana cálmate, hora de trabajar!

Y dicho esto se fueron rumbo a la ciudad… Un Arrancar había dañado seriamente la ciudad con sus ataques, pero al ver a los Shinigamis llegar se detuvo

-¡Shinigamis, huelen delicioso! ¡Los acabare primero!

-¡Vamos Rukia!

Lucharon con el Arrancar, ¿Era su imaginación o los Arrancar se habian vuelto poderosos? Pero aun así lograron acabar con el aunque recibieron daños Ichigo y Rukia por su parte había recibido daños menores.

-Rukia, ¿Estas bien?

-No es nada… Esto lo puedo curar con Kidoh

-¡No! Déjame a mi, y dicho esto Ichigo le curo las heridas con… ¿¡Kidoh!? ¿Cómo era posible?

-Ichigo, ¿Cómo tu…?

-Urahara-san me enseño mucho sobre el Kidoh y ya lo domino, no muy bien pero me defiendo

-Ya veo… Gracias Ichigo

-De nada, enana ¡Volvamos!

Y ahora, sin Interrupciones volvieron a casa... Nadie había sospechado nada a excepción de que salieron juntos en la tarde para no despertar sospechas, a Ichigo y a Rukia les sorprendio un poco el que Pyon y Kon hubieran salido e sus cuerpos: ¿Qué pensarian sus amigos? ¡El horror!

-Joder, espero que nadie conocido nos haya visto

-¿Te avergüenza que nos vean Ichigo? Le dijo Rukia con un deje de tristeza

-No es eso, es que ya sabes como son todos… Todos son tan idiotas y saben que pueden pensar en lo equivocado

-Ya veo… _¿Por qué me siento así? Tiene razón, pero yo…_

-¿Rukia?

-¿Eh? ¿Que quieres Ichigo?

-Deberías de bañarte ahora que puedes: Normalmente aquí se pelea hasta por el Baño

-Tienes razón… Gracias

Y dicho esto se fue al baño, Ichigo solo suspiro aliviado: Aun tenia la duda en su cabeza…

-Ese sujeto… ¿Será aliado o Enemigo? Y dicho esto se fue a su cuarto

-_Aun lo duda… Le despejare las dudas, a su momento… _Dijo la sombra que pensaba mientras veía la clínica desde el poste

--**Copa Shinigami**--

_**Golden**_

-Youichi-san… ¿Quiere hablar conmigo?

-Soi fong… Dile a Urahara que dentro de unas horas iré…

-¡SI! _Ese maldito… _Y se fue Soi Fong con el mensaje

-¿Qué le pasara? Ella esta rara con Kisuke… Urahara: Ahhchoou!!


	5. ¿Una Kuchiki siente celos?

Capitulo 4: ¿Una Kuchiki siente celos

**Capitulo 4: ¿Una Kuchiki siente celos?**

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo y Rukia salieron a recuperar su tiempo compartido: Habían acordado salir antes de la batalla contra Ulquiorra, para que Rukia observara lo interesante que se había vuelto la ciudad, ya que ella no recordaba casi nada. Ichigo carraspeó y accedió llevarla con la condición de no llamar mucho la atención cuando viera a Chappy (¿Otra vez ese muñeco? Dios XD)…

_**Flashback**_

- ¡Oye, Ichigo…!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No me llevarías a conocer la ciudad?... Es que hace tanto que me fui…

- ¿Eh? ¡Si nada mas estuviste fuera 2 años! ¿Cómo se te puede olvidar algo tan grande, enana?

- ¿Me llevaras o no?

- ¡Joder! ¡Qué remedio! Pero Rukia, tienes que prome… - fue cortado por un muñeco algo insolente.

-¡ONEEEE-SAN…!

- ¡Hola, Kon! ¿Nunca cambiarás? – le dijo mientras le daba una patada al peluche, tirándolo al suelo, boca abajo.

- ¡Esa forma de patearme tan tuya…! ¡Me siento feliz Onee-chan!

- Este tío te ha extrañado mucho y ahora que estas aquí… No creo que pare de saltar, ¡Joder!

- ¡Cállate Ichigo, que tu también la extrañabas!

- ¡C-CALLATE! - dijo apresuradamente con un sonrojo.

Rukia también se sorprendió por la reacción del chico y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario, ¡de verdad la había extrañado! Pero, ¿por qué le emocionaba? Si era sólo un comentario… ¡Uno muy bonito!

_¿Qué me pasa?... ¡Idiota deja de pensar en el!_, se reprochaba mentalmente la morena.

- Ichigo… ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir antes que Kon interrumpiera?

- ¿Ah? Pues… que sí te llevo… Pero con una condición

- ¡Qué bueno! Y, ¿cuál es la condición?

- ¡Que no enloquezcas cuando veas en la ciudad al conejo ese!... Joder

- ¡Chappy no es solo un conejo, es muy lindo!

- Lo que sea...

Acto seguido, siguieron discutiendo "amablemente" hasta que los interrumpió la alarma…

_**Fin-Flashback**_

- Rukia, recuerda lo que acordamos ayer

- ¡Ya lo sé, idiota!

- ¿Eh? ¿Y por que me insultas enana?

- ¡Porque piensas que tengo 4 años!

- Aja… ¿Y quien vino vestida como una estudiante de Instituto? - dijo Ichigo en un tono y una expresión burlona… ¡A ver! ¿Quien fue?

Eso fue todo para la paciencia de la Shinigami, que le dio un sonoro puñetazo. A parte de unos chichones, moretones en la espalda y demás daños menores, Kurosaki Ichigo aprendió ese día a no provocar demasiado a la noble Kuchiki, si quería evitar daños mayores en un futuro.

- Enana, ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

- Te lo merecías… ¡Anda, vamos!

Y así llegaron a la ciudad. Era muy colorida y ruidosa, tenía muchas tiendas y sitios para comer… Esa típica salida a la ciudad, de pronto se convirtió en un paseo excitante para Rukia… ¡Tantas maravillas en el mundo humano que desconocía y ahora podía ver sin limitaciones!

Mientras, Ichigo sólo caminaba al lado de la morena… Realmente era preciosa, estaba con un vestido azul, unas zapatillas blancas y una cinta negra en su cuello… La miraba embelesado… "_Realmente esta hermosa, su piel se ve bella con ese vestido y sus…"_

- ¡Ah! ¡Joder!, ¡me estoy volviendo loco! - grito por lo alto Ichigo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué tienes, idiota?

- Enana, vamos a comer algo

Fueron a un Restaurante, "Monnet". Era uno muy hermoso, el piso estaba conformado de cedro con exquisitas mesas hechas de pino y roble, decorado en el siglo renacentista, de dos pisos. En uno de ellos había mesas al aire libre y en el centro, una orquesta tocando con violines y otros instrumentos música ambiental. ¡Un paraíso encantador!

- ¡Que hermoso Ichigo! - dijo con un verdadero asombro Rukia

- ¡Si, ven Rukia!

Ichigo se acerco al mesero y dijo su nombre, este se sorprendió e inmediatamente los ubicó en su mesa. Una en el segundo piso, que estaba al aire libre, desde el cual se veía un horizonte con edificios y la animada ciudad y, atrás de la mesa, un cuadro simulando un horizonte en un campo. El mesero tomó las órdenes de ambos y se fue.

Rukia estaba simplemente maravillada. Observo a Ichigo, que también la observaba con esos ojos castaños, tan profundos y penetrantes, que parecía escudriñarte hacia lo mas adentro de tu ser. Él sólo la veía a ella y a sus ojos violáceos, unos ojos llenos de inocencia y de radiante luz. Era un intercambio de miradas que cualquiera que pasara por allí llegaría a la misma conclusión, estaban llenos de amor o eran una pareja feliz.

- ¿Se-se puede saber que tanto me miras? - dijo Rukia con un rubor en sus mejillas.

- Nada, solo pensaba que…

- ¿Qué pensabas Ichigo?

- Que… yo…

Y sin saber cómo, se fueron acercando más y más hasta que, cara a cara, se observaban. Ninguno desviaba la mirada.

Rukia se sentía incomoda con la mirada del joven de cabellos anaranjados, pero...

– _Me incomoda que me mire, pero ¿Por qué no quiero que mire a nadie así? Es tan…_

_- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Tengo que parar, se que la estoy molestando... ¡Rápido, muévete Ichigo!_

Sin siquiera notarlo ya no había distancia entre ellos, solo se observaban y a escasos centímetros de la cara del otro, podían notar sus respiraciones y no querían moverse, Ichigo pensó rápido y atino a decir…

- ¡Joder, tengo hambre!

- ¿Ah si?... Ya veo - dijo Rukia mientras se alejaba con un deje de tristeza.

_- ¡Joder! ¿Fue lo único que se me ocurrió? Pero... ¿por qué me siento así, como si no quiera decirlo? Joder, ¿qué me pasa?_

_- ¿Qué me acaba de pasar? ¡Es un idiota! ¿Por qué me sentí así, tan…?_

El mesero llego con las órdenes y ambos empezaron a comer. Ninguno habló y solo se oía el sonido de las conversaciones de otros clientes y, sumándole la música ambienta, Ichigo y Rukia estaban bastante callados (Estos dos, como alguien no les de una mano, no se… ¡¡ME DESESPERAN!!...) Ninguno dirigió la palabra por un rato, hasta que Ichigo rompió el silencio.

- Rukia… Apenas terminemos de comer, te llevaré a un centro comercial

- ¿Centro comercial?

- Es un sitio lleno de tiendas donde puedes conseguir desde ropa hasta accesorios

- ¡Quiero ir! ¡Suena interesante!

- ¡Vale, vale! Apenas comamos, te llevaré

Ambos terminaron y salieron rumbo al centro comercial, Rukia estaba mas que emocionada; tanta gente y colores que adornaban las paredes, las tiendas y el ambiente tan animado del lugar, no cabía la felicidad en Rukia e Ichigo solo sonreía al verla, parecía una niña pequeña esperando navidad, todo iba bien hasta que...

- ¡Joder, Rukia! ¿No te acuerdas de que acordamos antes de salir?

- ¡Pero es tan lindo! ¿Puedes comprármelo Ichigo?

- ¡Mierda Rukia que no he dicho!

- Vale - dijo mientras se mostraba decepción en su rostro. Ichigo se paró, dando media vuelta y carraspeo por lo bajo. Echando maldiciones de toda clase en voz baja fue a comprar lo que esa enana quería: Un Chappy gigante de peluche (- ¡Joder, que muñeco tan horrible!, - ¡CHAPPY NO ES HORRIBLE!, — ¡Mierda, no… Detente Rukia! ¡Sigan con la historia!)

Rukia, al notar que venia Ichigo con su felicidad en las manos, sólo dijo mientras lo abrazó

- ¡Que lindo!

- ¡Ya, ya… Aquí tienes enana!

Ichigo se sentía extraño por eso, de alguna manera se sintió mal al ver a Rukia decaída y como no soportaba verla así, fue y le compro el peluche… Ahora que la había visto alegre y dándole un abrazo, le dijo mientras la abrazaba

- ¡Idiota, tu me importas mucho enana!

- Gracias, Ichigo - dijo Rukia mientras se quedaban abrazados entre la gente.

Después de haber paseado por el centro comercial, tras varios juegos y una que otra compra en las tiendas, Ichigo salía del centro comercial con Rukia mientras ella llevaba a Chappy en el brazo.

Las estrellas caían sobre ellos, habían pasado todo el día en la calle. Ichigo y Rukia no notaban que otra presencia les había seguido en todo el día, de camino a la casa/clínica se acercaron lo suficiente y un ligero roce de manos los puso bastante nerviosos, Rukia comenzó acercándose mas al joven quien también hacia lo mismo y se tomaron las manos, pero casi inmediatamente se separaron cuando se encontraron con un personaje singular… (¡DIOS! ¡ESO SI QUE ESTUVO CERCA! COÑO… ¿QUIEN SERA EL INCORDIO?)

Rukia se apresuró a distinguirlo, era una chica de cabellos negros con un vestido negro y tacones altos, tenia la piel nívea con unos labios rosados, al verla Ichigo se apresuro de un sobresalto dejando a la Kuchiki atrás…

- Ayame, ¿Qué haces vestida así?

- Pues, es que quería salir a la ciudad y Urahara-san me dio este vestido para salir, ¿quién es ella?

- ¿Eh? Ella es…

- ¡Kuchiki Rukia, encantada! Apresuró a decir Rukia lanzándole una mirada fría a Ichigo, que aun no entendía nada. Ayame sonrío y, dirigiéndose a Ichigo con mucha confianza, le dijo

- Ichigo, ¿Ella es tu amiga?

- ¿Me conoces?

- Si, Ichigo me ha hablado de ti

- ¿En serio? Pues, yo no te conozco - dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada de total furia a su compañero.

- Rukia… Ella es Ayame, alguien que conocí mientras venia del trabajo

- Encantada - dijo con una sonrisa

- Igualmente - dijo Rukia mientras seguía sosteniendo la mirada asesina a Ichigo (Estas muerto Ichigo… ¡Sálvate! XD)

- Bueno, Ayame ¿Qué tal te llevas con Urahara-san?

- Bien, aunque algo aburrida porque en la tienda casi no hay nada que hacer

- Ya veo, bueno nos vemos, Ayame

Una acción dejo a Ichigo y a Rukia sorprendidos, ¡Ayame había besado a Ichigo en la mejilla!

- ¡Buenas noches, Ichigo!

Y acto seguido se fue por un callejón hasta perderse entre las sombras.

- ¿Rukia? ¿Qué sucede? - dijo al mirar a su compañera, que tenía una expresión de molestia y tristeza.

- Nada, ¿Por qué no me la presentaste antes idiota?

- Joder, es que no me acordaba de ella, desde que viniste solo ha habido luchas y… ¿Rukia?

- ¿Vienes o te quedas como un idiota? - le dijo Rukia, que lo esperaba desde unos pasos más adelante, de espaldas y sin mirarlo.

- ¡Oye espérame! - dijo Ichigo al correr detrás de ella

_- ¿Por que estoy tan molesta con eso?... Ichigo idiota…_

Al llegar a la casa, Ichigo saludó a todos mientras que Rukia llegó y fue directamente al baño. Todos en la familia se extrañaron por su actitud y el viejo miró a Ichigo con una mirada interrogante y molesta.

- Ichigo… ¿Qué le hiciste a Rukia-Chan?

- ¡Joder, nada! ¡Salimos a pasear!

- ¡En una cita con Rukia-chan! ¿No es cierto Ichi-nii? - dijo Karin mientras llegaba por la puerta.

- ¡Karin! ¿Qué haces en la calle a estas horas?

- ¡Vine de practicar futbol del parque! ¿Así que la llevaste al "Monnet" eh?

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿COMO SABES ESO, KARIN?

- Bueno, les diré… - observaba a Yuzu y a su padre con caras llenas de preguntas.

- Mientras iba al campo de entrenamiento vi a Ichi-nii con Rukia-chan. Él estaba mirándola muy sospechosamente, casi embelesado. Luego fueron al "Monnet" y yo fui a la práctica, después de que terminé, los vi entrando al centro comercial. Entré al centro comercial para seguirlos, pero los perdí de vista… Seguí esperando hasta que salió con Rukia junto a un peluche de un conejo, los seguí y en un segundo se tomaron de la mano. Pero después vieron a otra chica y Rukia esperó. Ichigo se sorprendió cuando esa chica lo beso, Rukia se molesto y… ¡aquí estamos!

- ¡Mierda!, ¿Se puede saber para que demonios me seguías Karin?

- Ichigo ya es todo un hombre, ¡Masaki, nuestro hijo quiere mucho a nuestra tercera hija Rukia-chan!

- ¡Que te calles viejo! - dijo Ichigo mientras daba un puntapié a su viejo enviándolo a estrellarse a la pared, junto al póster de ¡Masaki Forever!

En el cuarto de baño de la planta alta, Rukia escuchaba la conversación. Estaba sonrojada porque alguien de la familia los había estado espiando, pero aun estaba enfadada por tantos recuerdos que en su cabeza se encontraban.

"_Mirándola embelesado, embelesado, embelesado..."_

"_Se tomaron de la mano, la mano, la mano..."_

"_Buenas noches, ¡Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo!"_

Este último recuerdo de la chica besando al joven Kurosaki lo despejo rápidamente, le resultaba desagradable ese momento. De todas maneras estaba molesta con Ichigo por dejar que una chica desconocida lo besara sin la menor cortesía, pero…

- ¿Qué me pasa? No puedo dejar de pensar en eso… Ichigo idiota - murmuró Rukia que estaba debajo de la ducha. Unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaban por su mejilla.

- Joder, ahora todos están viendo que hacemos o no hacemos… - gruñó por lo bajo Ichigo. Mientras refunfuñaba y decía maldiciones escuchó detrás de la puerta del baño algo que lo había dejado helado, Rukia estaba sollozando y su llanto era ahogado por el ruido de la ducha. Ichigo no lo podía creer, ¡Había hecho llorar a Rukia! (¡¡AGARREME SENPAI QUE LO MATO!!) y aun no entendía por que…

_- ¿Por qué la enana llora? ¿Qué le habré hecho? ¿Qué esta pasando? - s_e preguntaba él mismo mientras reprochándose mientras se encerraba en su cuarto.

Rukia salió del baño y al ver a Ichigo maldiciendo en voz baja, se preocupo por él (¡¡AHORA SI, AGARRRENME!!)

_-Ichigo - p_ensó Rukia mientras iba a su habitación a cambiarse.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo pensaba en qué había hecho para hacer llorar a la morena, pero por más que intentaba no lograba encontrar aquello que la molestara y al fin, rendido y sin pensamientos que lograran encontrar el problema, Ichigo se fue a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo se había levantado y estaba decidido a hacer funcionar su plan: Evitaría cruzarse con Rukia a toda costa hasta saber qué la hizo llorar el día de ayer. Se levanto y fue al trabajo. Aun no se topaba con Rukia…

- Bueno, creo que no la veré… Por ahora

Mientras que Ichigo se iba, Rukia salía del baño. Estaba decidida a hablar con Ichigo y aclarar las cosas, entre ellas, su actitud de ayer y el por qué estaba de mal humor en la noche. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no había motivo para estar molesta, Ichigo se había portado como todo un caballero y hasta había roto su acuerdo de no comprar nada de Chappy y al final cedió…

_- Y todo por mi, de verdad ayer fui infantil… ¡Me disculpare con el ahora!_

Después de cambiarse, Rukia entró a su habitación y no estaba, fue a el baño y tampoco lo había encontrado, a la sala y tampoco había rastros de el... _- ¿Dónde podría estar?_ Hasta que…

- Rukia-chan, si buscas a Ichi-nii ya fue al trabajo - decía Yuzu con su alegría de siempre

- ¿Al trabajo?

- Ichi-nii es jefe de Cirugía y tuvo que irse hoy, pero Rukia-chan ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- ¿El que?

- ¿Qué le pasa a Ichi-nii?

- ¿A que te refieres Yuzu?

- El ha estado muy decaído esta mañana, estaba muy irritable y estaba distraído… ¡No quiso tomar desayuno esta mañana! ¿Tú sabes que tiene Rukia-chan? - decía Yuzu con preocupación.

- No lo se Yuzu…

- _Ichigo, ¿Qué te esta pasando? - s_e preocupo Rukia con algo de tristeza en su corazón

Mientras Rukia pensaba, Ichigo trabajaba junto con Ishida en operaciones: Un tumor en el corazón, cáncer de piel y una rodilla dislocada son las muchas tareas que el jefe de cirugía debía coordinar, Ishida entre papeles, memorándum y llamadas al Jefe tampoco la tenia fácil.

- ¡Joder!... Este día esta muy pesado!

- ¡Kurosaki! ¡Tienes que ir en 15 minutos a la sala de conferencias!

- ¡Mierda! Este día no puede ser mas movido ¿No?

Evidentemente si

A Ichigo le parecía que el día se le derrumbaba en plenas narices: Había conocido a nada mas y nada menos que a la nueva enfermera apenas saliendo de la sala de conferencias, una persona conocida, nada menos que...

- ¡Ayame! ¿Qué haces en mi hospital?

- ¡Hala! Ichigo, ¿Es tu hospital?

- Soy el jefe de cirugía pero… ¿Tu que haces aquí?

- Es que Urahara-san quería que hiciera algo para no mantenerme aburrida en su tienda, así que… ¡Soy la nueva enfermera!... ¿Qué tal Ichigo? ¿Ichigo?... ¡Ichigo!

Eso fue demasiado para el joven Kurosaki… Se desmayó apenas recibió la noticia Estaba en serios problemas, pues si sabían que una novata que no tenia ni el mínimo conocimiento de medicina es enfermera, ya se podía estar despidiendo de su carrera médica…

Apenas recobro el conocimiento, observo que se encontraba en una habitación del hospital. Intentó moverse pero algo le detuvo, volteo a ver que era y lo que vio lo dejo muy impactado: A su lado y abrazándolo se encontraba Ayame, recostada, con su uniforme de enfermera…

- ¡Joder! ¿Qué paso conmigo?

- Te desmayaste, tonto… - dijo Ayame, quien despertaba de su sueño

- ¿Y tú qué haces al lado mío?

- Pues cuidándote, te veías tan mono durmiéndote - dijo con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas

- ¡Joder! ¿Qué hora es? - pregunto Ichigo a Ayame, quien se sentaba en la cama

- Pues, son las 5:45 de la tarde Ichigo, ¿Por qué preguntas?

No lo podía creer, se había desmayado por más de ¡2 horas! Realmente era un día agotador y muy sorpresivo, Ayame de enfermera y desmayado por 2 horas…

- Ayame… ¿Sabes que es ser enfermera?

- ¡Claro que se, también se que hacer!

Ichigo se sorprendió, asumía que no conocía nada de medicina y mucho menos que supiera que era la palabra "Enfermera"

- ¿Cómo que sabes que tienes que hacer? ¡Hasta hace unos cuantos días sabias que era un Shinigami! Y… ¿Cómo es que ahora todos te pueden ver?

- ¿Lo olvidaste? Urahara-san me dio un "Giray" para que pueda ser visible en este mundo, además este "Giray" tiene un no-se-que de la memoria para que aprendas algo fácilmente

- ¡JODER TIA QUE ES GIGAI!... ¿Eh? ¿No-se-que-de la memoria?

- Creo que se llamaba amplificador de aprendizaje o algo así

- Ya veo… ¿Segura que sabes hacer tu trabajo, Ayame?

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Urahara-san es un genio!

_- Y pensar que ese idiota fue un capitán de la Soul Society - _Murmuraba Ichigo en sus adentros

- ¿Ichigo? ¿Me acompañarías a la tienda de Urahara-san?

- ¿Eh? Claro, como quieras…

Y dicho esto, ambos salieron del hospital, no sin antes Ichigo encargarle a Ishida que se encargara de todo mientras el acompañaba a Ayame a casa (Pobre Ishida, siempre trabajando XD)

Ayame se acercaba mas a Ichigo y en un rápido movimiento le agarraba de la mano, Ichigo no lo había notado pues aun pensaba en que había molestado a Rukia Ayer...

- Hemos llegado Ichigo - dijo emocionada Ayame en la puerta de enfrente

- Bueno, yo me voy a mi casa antes de que el viejo le cuente tonterías a Rukia… Ese viejo me saca de qui—

Una acción rápida acallo al joven Shinigami… ¡Ayame lo había besado en la mejilla de nuevo!

- ¡Hasta mañana Ichigo-tonto! - dijo Ayame con una sonrisa y entrando en la tienda

- S-si, Hasta mañana Ayame…

- _De verdad que es rara_ - pensó Ichigo mientras llegaba a su casa

- ¡Ichi-nii, Bienvenido! - le dijo Karin mientras subía al piso de arriba

- Ichigo… ¡Que bueno que vuelves! - le dijo una voz mientras bajaba de las escaleras

- ¡Rukia!... ¿Cómo estuvo tu día con el viejo?

- Estuvo bien, ¿Y tu donde fuiste?

- Fui al hospital, tuve que atender una urgencia

- Ya… Ichigo ¿Podemos salir mañana?

- ¡C-Claro! ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- No lo sé… ¿Mañana podemos pasar por el parque? - pregunto Rukia con algo de nerviosismo en su mirada

- Seguro… ¡Ven! - dijo tomándola del brazo y llevándola escaleras arriba

- ¡Idiota! ¿A dónde me llevas?

- ¡Te contare que tal mi día!

Ichigo le contó a Rukia lo que había hecho en el día: Estaba muy feliz al ver que Rukia estaba de buen humor, estaba realmente confiado de que ella había tenido un muy buen día para que se le olvidara lo molesta y triste que estaba ayer

- Ya veo… ¿Qué es jefe de Cirugía? - pegunto Rukia con estrellas en los ojos

- Es aquel encargado de coordinar a todos para que cada uno opere en su especialidad

- Ya veo… ¡Si que eres importante Ichigo!

- ¿Ah sí? ¡No digas eso que me apeno! - dijo mientras se llevaba una mano atrás de la cabeza y reía, allí Rukia observo un detalle que la incomodo: Una marca de lápiz labial en la mejilla de Ichigo

- Ichigo… ¿Que tienes en tu mejilla? - pregunto Rukia con incomodidad (¡Ay! La prueba del delito)

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah esto!... Pues que me he encontrado a Ayame en el hospital

- Ayame… - Susurro Rukia. Ichigo escucho y apresuradamente atino a decir

- No te preocupes, es una enfermera del Hospital y ayer me tropecé con ella mientras salía de mi conferencia

- Ya veo… ¿Y por eso te beso? - dijo Rukia fríamente

- Rukia, ella me dio ese beso mientras andaba distraído… Fue cuando la lleve con

Urahara-san

- ¿La llevaste con Urahara?

- Ella está viviendo con Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san

- Ya entiendo…

- Enana, mañana al salir del trabajo saldremos al parque como te prometí

- ¿Vas a ir al trabajo nuevamente? - dijo Rukia con molestia en su voz

- Oye Rukia, que tengo trabajo importante y hoy me escape. Le encargue todo a Ishida y si no vuelvo mañana me odiara

- Entiendo… ¿Cuándo volverás?

- Antes de las 3:30 creo que saldré, ¡Esta lista cuando llegue enana!

- ¡Idiota! ¡Claro que estaré lista! - refunfuño como si de una niña pequeña se tratara

- ¡Vale, vale! - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto e iba a darse un baño

Rukia quedo sola en la habitación, pensando en Ichigo y en su manera de ser… Pero lo que mas le incomodaba era el hecho de que esa tal Ayame lo haya besado nuevamente y él no había reaccionado ante ella. Estaba un poco triste por eso y un dolor en su pecho se asomo mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos…

_- ¿Por qué me siento tan dolida?... Sólo fue un beso en la mejilla, sólo eso… ¿Qué me pasa con ese idiota? - s_e reprochaba Rukia mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Luego de un rato fue a su habitación a dormir una pequeña siesta, apenas eran las 6:42 P.m. y se quedo dormida.

Ichigo, por su parte, estaba cambiándose mientras revisaba su pager por si una emergencia se avecinaba. Había estado planeando su cita de mañana con Rukia y quería que todo estuviera perfecto... Espera... ¿¡Cita!? ¿Desde cuando consideraba la posibilidad de salir en una cita con la enana?

_- ¿Desde cuándo es una cita? ¡Joder si ahora mi vida es más complicada! Pero… ¿Por qué me siento tan bien al verla? Será que yo la…_

- ¡Onii-chan, la cena esa lista! - decía Yuzu en el piso bajo mientras Rukia salía de su cuarto, le costo conciliar el sueño

- ¡Ya voy!

Ichigo y Rukia estaban uno al lado del otro en la mesa, estaban muy callados y no se dirigían la mirada. Karin, Yuzu y el viejo se miraban entre si al ver a esos dos tan callados… Yuzu, para apagar el silencio excesivo en la sala, comenzó una charla

- Onii-chan, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

- Bien, había mucho que hacer en ese hospital… Mañana tendré que ir de nuevo para resolver un asunto

- Ichi-nii, ¿Qué harás con Rukia-chan?

- ¿D-de que hablas Karin? - le pregunto muy sonrojado y Rukia tenia un rubor en sus mejillas

- Ichi-nii… Vas a llevar a Rukia-chan al parque - dijo mientras los miraba con picardía

- Ichigo ya es todo un hombre Karin, ya están en esa edad…

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, VIEJO! - dijo Ichigo mientras lo callaba con un platillo volador

- ¿Estas emocionada por que sea mañana Rukia-chan?

- N-no lo sé… - dijo Rukia mientras su sonrojo se hacia mas evidente

- ¡Joder Karin! ¡Dejen ya de preguntar eso!

- Ya ya… Ichi-nii esta avergonzado Je je

- ¡CALLATE!

- Ichigo, ¿Quién es la chica con quien te vi en el Hospital?

- ¿De qué hablas viejo? - decía Ichigo mientras Rukia abría los ojos interesada en lo que oía

- Te vi con una joven tomada de la mano, caminaban hacia acá

- ¡Papa!, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Muchas gracias por la comida… Me retiro a mi cuarto, dijo Rukia mientras su ojos se ocultaban en ese flequillo que tenía en sus negros cabellos

- ¡Rukia, espera! - dijo el joven Kurosaki mientras saltaba a explicarle todo a Rukia, quien tenía una lagrima en su mejilla

Los presentes en la mesa quedaron con miradas interrogantes entre ellos

- ¡Rukia!

- ¡Mejor vete con esa Ayame mañana al parque! - le espeto Rukia furiosa, dándole la espalda

- ¡Rukia, esto no es lo que parece! ¡Ella me tomo de la mano porque…

- ¡No me digas nada!… ¡Buenas noches!

Y con esto de un portazo dejó a Ichigo afuera, maldijo por lo bajo y se fue a su habitación

_- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Le tomo la mano a esa Ayame! ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es este dolor en mi pecho? Será que yo…_

- ¿Una Kuchiki sintiendo celos? ¡Esto esta muy interesante! - dijo una sombra que estaba en un techo vecino a la casa…

Ya bien entrada la noche, la noble Kuchiki se despertó, salió a la cocina para buscar algo de tomar. Cuando regresó y estaba apenas a escasos metros de la puerta de su habitación, una voz la sorprendió mientras la abrazaba por detrás…

- Rukia… Tenemos que hablar…

Esa voz sólo le pertenecía a alguien muy conocido para ella, alguien que atesoraba y odiaba, a él… Le pertenecía a…

- Ichigo…

--**Copa Shinigami**--

_**Golden**_

- Renji, Últimamente no apareces mucho en el Fiction ¿no?

- ¡Idiota! ¡Estoy herido por la batalla contra ese tipo…! ¿Cómo puedo aparecer así?

- Ya sabía que eras débil pero no TAN débil… Renji, ¿Qué haces con Zabimaru?

- ¿Yo débil?... Date por muerto, Mocoso

- ¡SALVENMEEEEEEEE!...

- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ IDIOTA! Decía Renji

Hitsugaya: ¿Donde se metió ese tío?


	6. Del Amor al Odio hay solo un

Capitulo 5: Malentendidos… ¿Pequeños

**Capitulo 5: Del amor al odio hay solo un… Malentendido**

Adeverencia: Este capitulo contiene Lemon/Lime, no lo leas si no eres mayor de 16 años (¿Entienden que lo digo para que lo lean?... ¡OLNAEL!)

La abrazaba de espaldas, le incomodaba pero un nuevo sentimiento le nacía a la Shinigami… ¿Deseo? ¿Amor quizás? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que le agradaba que Ichigo la abrazara de esa manera, pero aun estaba molesta con él por verlo con esa chica tomados de la mano y ambos con una sonrisa en los rostros, ella con toda la fuerza que logró reunir lo apartó y aun dándole la espalda dijo con una voz fría…

-No hay nada que hablar Ichigo

-Pero yo si quiero hablar contigo, necesito explicarte que…

-¡No quiero hablar!- la voz de ella era mas gélida con cada palabra.

-¡Rukia, escúchame!

-¡No quiero escucharte!

-¡Maldición escúchame Rukia!

-¡Vete con esa y déjame en paz, Ichigo! – Esta vez la voz era quebrada por las lágrimas, ella no podía retenerlas porque, traicioneras, salían de sus ojos. Se sentía traicionada, olvidada y dolida… Dolida porque ella deseaba el lugar de esa chica, porque en sus pensamientos ella se había dado cuenta en esos dos años amargos, que sentía algo más que amistad por ese idiota…

… Se había enamorado de Ichigo

-Rukia…- Entendiendo de que se trataba se acercó a ella y suavemente la volteó hacia él y la abrazó con cariño. Rukia estaba algo impactada por la reacción del chico, pero pudo oír claramente lo que Ichigo musitó en su oído y sonrojarse al instante…

-_Tonta, para mí tú eres más importante que Ayame_

Ella lo abrazó, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Él se separó y con besos quitó cada una de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, Rukia al notar esto, se sonrojó fuertemente y en susurros dijo con su voz habitual

-¡Idiota! ¿Se puede saber que haces?

-¡Enana del demonio! ¿Qué no ves?- le respondió divertido por el rubor de la morena.

-¡Pues deja de hacerlo!

-No quiero… ¿Tu quieres que pare?- Le decía en el oído con un tono pícaro mientras su aliento llegaba a su oído, provocando sensaciones extrañas en la Shinigami

-¡Para Ichigo!- lo decía como una orden pero sonaba más a súplica.

-De acuerdo- dijo al fin mientras se separaba de ella aunque aún seguían abrazados.

Y así quedaron los dos abrazados por largo rato hasta que Ichigo comenzó a separarse. Rukia, al sentir esto, apretó ligeramente el abrazo antes de retirarse, acto que no paso desapercibido por el joven Kurosaki.

Ichigo empezó a abrazarla de nuevo, ella correspondió pero casi al mismo momento del abrazo, el fijó la mirada en sus ojos, ella quedo perdida en ellos: Sus ojos avellana encantaban a los lilas de ella y los lilas cautivaban con su belleza a los avellana. Poco a poco y sin saber como, ambos empezaban a acortar distancias hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy juntos hasta sentir el aliento de uno sobre el otro. Rukia posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ichigo y este, instintivamente, en su cadera, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de encontrarse…

Pero… (DIOS, ESTUVO CERCA… ¿¡AHORA QUIEN MOLESTA!? XS)

…Un leve ruido de puerta los hizo separarse: Karin se levanto a buscar un bocadillo nocturno, así que fue a la nevera y al volver, vio a Ichigo en la cama, escuchando su I-Pod, con la puerta abierta.

-¿Ichi-nii? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? - Dijo en voz baja mientras estaba acercándose a Ichigo, pero ella no notaba un detalle que se encontraba en el cuarto. Rukia estaba en el armario y con la puerta de este abierta… Ichigo, al ver que su hermana venia hacia él, contestó mientras hacia un gesto para que Rukia cerrara la puerta del armario.

-No tenia sueño, justo ahora iba a dormir- Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si… Karin, tengo sueño así que hablamos mañana ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo, ¡Buenas noches Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan!- Dijo con un tono y rostro pícaro mientras se dirigía a la puerta y se desaparecía en su cuarto.

-¡Joder, Karin nos descubrió, Rukia!

-¡Realmente es muy lista!- Dijo mientras abría la puerta del armario, en eso se bajo y se dirigió rumbo a su cuarto, una mano le detuvo tomándola por la cintura mientras ella se sorprendía.

-Rukia, ¿Vamos mañana al parque después de que salga?

Con una sonrisa en los labios, le respondió mientras se volteaba a el

-Si… Me encantaría

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, noto que Ichigo aun seguía detrás de ella y esto la sorprendió, lo miró y vio que la miraba con un cariño que nunca manifestó anteriormente, enojada, le espeto mientras se asomaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-¡Idiota! ¿Por qué me estas…

…No pudo continuar, algo le detuvo

… Sus labios se encontraron

Ichigo la besaba, instintivamente le correspondió mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del chico, este coloco sus manos en la cintura y ambos continuaron con el beso: Un beso cargado de sentimientos reprimidos por años, años que a ambos se le parecieron eternos al no tener al otro al lado, al principio el beso fue tímido para ambos por ser tan nuevo el revelar sus sentimientos, pero conforme pasaban los minutos se volvía algo apasionado al reflejar lo mucho que se amaban.

Mientras estos jóvenes enamorados demostraban sus ocultos sentimientos, una sombra en el edificio vecino observaba la escena mientras una nueva llegaba.

_-¿Quién eres y que haces espiando a Ichigo?- Demando Grimmmjow a la sombra que no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo._

_-¿Realmente me ves como amenaza, Grimmjow Jaggerjack?- Dijo mientras se volteaba hacía el._

_-Tú eres…- Una voz de pánico de Grimmjow se escucho, muy raro en el Espada._

_-Calma, nos descubrirán si aumentas tu reiatsu_

_-¿Qué quieres con Ichigo? ¿Por qué lo ayudas?- Pregunto mientras desenvainaba listo para atacar._

_-¿Desde cuando divertirse es malo? Además… Sólo estoy de observador… Por ahora- dijo la sombra con una expresión seria en su rostro._

_-Como sea… Si haces daño a Ichigo y a sus amigos, te asesinare personalmente_

_-Te has puesto más chulo que de costumbre, Grimmjow… ¿Desde cuando puedes vencerme?_

_-Joder… Recuerda esto: Ya no soy el mismo desde mi Resurrección- Dijo mientras desaparecía entre los edificios._

_-Eso mismo dijo Ulquiorra, y ya ves el resultado… Susurro mientras miraba a la pareja_

Ichigo besaba a Rukia con una pasión que ya no tenía límites, ya no sólo se besaban, sino que se probaban, se amaban…

-Ichigo… Dete…nte por fa… vor - decía la morena entre suspiros que salían de sus labios

Separándose un poco, Ichigo le dijo suavemente a Rukia mientras la besaba

-Tu mente dice "Detente" pero tus labios dicen otra cosa… ¿En quien debo creer, Rukia?

-Tu padre puede vernos…- Decía Rukia agitadamente

Al poco tiempo de decir esto, Ichigo se alejo de ella en dirección hacia la puerta, una expresión de preocupación se manifestó en la morena y un ligero "Click" la saco de sus pensamientos internos.

-¿Esta mejor así?- Pregunto Ichigo

-¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?

-Pues asegurándome que nadie nos oiga…- Una voz picara de parte de este realmente le preocupo a la Shinigami

-¿Qué estas tramando hacer? ¡Déjame sa…

Unos labios la acallaron inmediatamente, ella sorprendida correspondió y ambos continuaron besándose en silencio; Ichigo llevo lentamente a la morena recostándola suavemente en su cama acariciando suavemente sus labios con cada beso que le entregaba, Rukia en un arrebato de caricias le quito lentamente la camisa acariciando cada uno de sus formados músculos: No estaban formados en exceso, pero estaban muy bien para un joven de su edad. Ella sabia que el era perfecto en su manera borde, idiota, infantil y nada sensible…

_Pero para ella, él era perfecto…_

…Y mientras que ella pensaba en sus adentros, él acariciaba lentamente su cuerpo, con delicadeza y cuidado porque parecía que su piel estuviera hecha de fina seda que podía romperse en cualquier momento. Para él era perfecta en cada sentido de la palabra: Una fina piel, unos labios rosados que hacían embriagarte de su esencia, una esencia dulce y tentadora, un bello cuerpo y una actitud que de alguna manera u otra, te sacaba de tus casillas o te atraía…

…_Y para el también es perfecta_

Ichigo acariciando a la morena, se deslizo bajo su pijama sintiendo su fina espalda y al mismo tiempo besándola en el cuello, ella mientras tanto daba pequeñas mordidas en su cuello y pecho mientras liberaba gemidos ahogados para no levantar sospechas, Rukia a su manera lo marcaba: Lo marcaba para indicarle a Ayame y a alguna otra alrededor de este mundo o en la Soul Society que este chico tenia dueña y que era solo de ella…

Rukia no sintió que el muchacho removía suavemente la parte superior de su pijama, botón a botón y lentamente deslizándola por sus hombros, la parte superior había caído dejando ver su espalda desnuda junto a su sostén que era de color azul cielo, Rukia al notarlo se sonrojo fuertemente mientras miraba a un lado con una expresión de vergüenza…

-Quizás sean muy pequeños para ti, perdóname…- Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero que llego a oídos del joven Shinigami

-¿De que te avergüenzas?- espeto seriamente Ichigo ante una Rukia sorprendida, luego se acerco suavemente a su oído y le dijo en un suave susurro…

-Para mí, tú eres perfecta… Recuérdalo

Ante este hecho lo abrazo, lo abrazo fuertemente pero aun estaba nerviosa: Era la primera vez que alguien le decía palabras tan bellas y tan sinceras, era la primera vez que de verdad se había enamorado del hombre adecuado y…

…Era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba de esa manera, tan atrevida, tan pasional…

…Tan virginal

Ichigo noto rápidamente que unas gotas caían sobre su cuello: Rukia estaba llorando. Al notar esto rápidamente se reincorporo sentándose en la cama y con real reocupación en su voz y rostro le pregunto

-¿Estas bien Rukia? ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hice daño?- Sonaba realmente preocupado

-Si, estoy bien- Dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas - Es solo que nunca había sentido esto por nadie

-¿Qué tienes Rukia? ¿Qué sientes?

-Yo…

-¿Tu que?

-Yo…- Dijo mientras lo besaba- … Te amo, Ichigo

-¿Eh?- Dijo Ichigo asombrado por la respuesta de Rukia (¿ERES LENTO O TE HACES? ¡BESTIA! XD)

-Yo… Te amo, siempre te he amado Ichigo- Decía a un sorprendido joven- Te he extrañado mucho desde mi partida, al principio no sabia que era este sentimiento dentro de mi, era molesto y muchas veces no llegue a admitirlo, pero ahora se que es porque; luego de años de añorar tu presencia lo se todo: Te amo… Te amo demasiado, Kurosaki Ichigo- Decía la morena con lágrimas en los ojos…

Al no obtener respuesta, los temores de Rukia volvieron… ¿Acaso no la amaba? ¿Estaba jugando con ella?

-Rukia… Yo también te amo- Dijo Ichigo ante una sorprendida morena que aun permanecía anonadada por la respuesta

-Ichigo…

-Te he amado desde que te fuiste de mi lado, el sólo hecho de pensar que no estabas conmigo me entristecía, no quería admitir que me hacías falta y que te necesitaba… Y cuando descubrí que te necesitaba más de lo que pensaba, sin saberlo… Me enamore… De ti me enamore, Rukia

Un abrazo de la morena dejo sin palabras al joven Kurosaki. Sintió que nuevas lágrimas corrían por su cuello, pero estas lágrimas eran de felicidad: Felicidad por saber que el hombre del que se enamoro le correspondía, por saber que siempre estaría a su lado y que nunca se iría.

Ichigo tomo el delicado mentón de Rukia y con un beso, seco todas las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, y después la beso con suavidad demostrándole el amor que tenía para entregarle a "Su enana" y ella correspondió inmediatamente, y sin saber como; ambos se encontraban nuevamente en la cama besándose con pasión y acariciándose.

Rukia en un movimiento se coloco encima de Ichigo, besando su cuello y bajando hacia sus pectorales, el joven no se quedo atrás y suavemente acariciando su espalda hasta llegar al broche de su sostén, desabrochándolo y deslizándolo lentamente, cayo dejando ver sus redondos pechos.

Rukia se avergonzó y instintivamente se cubrió sus pechos ante un Ichigo sorprendido.

-Perdóname – volvió a decir - se que son algo pequeños para ti… No soy Orihime- Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Rukia… Te amo tal y como eres, además, creo habértelo dicho antes, cariño… Para mi tu eres perfecta- Dijo mientras limpiaba la lagrima y acariciaba su rostro, Rukia con una sonrisa lo beso con todo el amor que sentía por esas palabras tan bellas que salían de los labios de su amado…

-Te amo, Ichigo

-Yo también te amo, cariño…

Con la luz de la luna filtrándose por la cortina, aquellos amantes empezaron a demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban: Ichigo besaba a Rukia mientras esta entrelazaba sus dedos en la cabellera anaranjada de Ichigo, el joven lentamente y acariciando sus piernas le quito el pantalón del pijama de la noble Kuchiki (¡Ah! ¡No puedo leer mas, esto es demasiado!... ¡Me largo de aquí!- ¡Que inocente eres Haruto-Kun! Je je je) mientras ella mordisqueaba lentamente su cuello haciendo liberar un gemido al joven Kurosaki mientras susurraba su nombre en el oído, haciendo que esta suspirara de pasión.

Ichigo de repente giro para quedar encima de Rukia, aun besándola se quito los pantalones, restándole importancia donde quedaban estos luego de ser lanzados, Rukia suspiro asustada al ver algo que llamaba la atención: Ichigo estaba en Boxer, encima de ella y con un "animado" bulto debajo de la prenda intima, ella al notarlo se sonrojo fuertemente.

-¿Sucede algo, Rukia?

-Ichigo… Yo soy… Virgen

-¿¡Qué!? Un grito de parte del Kurosaki se escucho en todo el cuarto, pero fue acallado por los labios de Rukia que oportunamente atraparon los del joven

-Es que… Nadie me ha visto así, tú eres el primero…

Ichigo se sorprendió por el simple hecho de que Rukia fuera virgen: Si mal no recordaba ella tenia 150 años, según lo que ella le había dicho, pero nunca imagino que en todo ese tiempo ella fuera virgen, una parte de él se alegraba y se sentía honrada por ser el primero, pero la otra se preocupaba y angustiaba: ¿Y si no lo hacia bien? ¿Y si a ella no le gustaba? ¿Lo rechazaría si no lo hacia bien? Pero…

… Un beso lo saco de sus pensamientos, y ante el estaba una Rukia con las manos en sus Boxers, y bajándolos lentamente decía en un susurro

-… Pero me alegro que lo seas, Ichigo

Ichigo la beso mientras ella deslizaba con sus manos el boxer hasta que llegaron al suelo, el mientras tanto acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo llego a las bragas, y insertando los pulgares entre las caderas y el tirante, rozando cada centímetro de sus piernas, se los quito y los deposito suavemente a un lado de la cama.

Rukia al prepararse para lo que venia, le susurro a su amante con un tono de suplica mientras su aliento se depositaba en su oído

-_Hazme tuya, Ichigo…_

Aun con preocupación en su rostro, se introdujo suavemente en su interior y al hacerlo un gemido de dolor se escucho en la habitación, al escuchar esto rápidamente deshizo la unión y se acerco a la morena, temiendo haberle hecho daño le dijo

-¿Estas bien, cariño?- su tono era de verdadera angustia, le atormentaba el hecho de lastimarla, nunca se lo perdonaría

Rukia intento calmarlo con besos y le dijo sin vacilación alguna en su oído

_-Por favor, entra en mí una vez más_

Hipnotizado, entro en ella como se lo ordenaba pero ante la mueca de dolor de la morena, intento retirarse pero ella lo rodeo con sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Rukia, se que te duele… Déjame reti-

-¡No!- Espeto Rukia con lágrimas en los ojos- Nada ni nadie impedirá que estemos juntos… Te amo, por favor… Entra en mi, Ichigo… Te necesito

Tranquilizado un poco, Ichigo empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella mientras Rukia gemía de dolor bajo suyo, poco a poco el sentía que la barrera dentro de ella se hacia mas angosta, hasta que se rompió y un gemido eximido de dolor agudo se escucho por parte de la Shinigami…

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, los gemidos de dolor se convertían poco a poco en placer, Ichigo aun le preocupaba el hecho que le hubiera hecho daño, pero lo estaba disfrutando mucho, Rukia lo tranquilizo besándolo y diciéndole con una suplica…

-_Ichigo, más aprisa por favor_

El joven accedió y con rapidez pero muy suavemente aumento la velocidad de las embestidas que a Rukia agradaron, gimiendo de placer y besándose en la oscuridad de la noche, los dos duraron entre caricias y embestidas unos cuantos minutos antes de consumar su amor y llegar al clímax.

Antes de lo pensado, ellos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo al clímax e Ichigo colapso lentamente en Rukia, quien lo abrazo contra su pecho mientras acariciaba sus anaranjados cabellos.

Aun unidos el uno del otro, Ichigo le dijo a la morena

-Oye, Rukia

-Dime…

-Te amo, nunca lo olvides

-Yo también…

Y entre caricias y besos ambos se durmieron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ichigo se despertó y observo el reloj, eran las 4:45 de la madrugada. Pensó que aun era temprano para llevar a Rukia a su cama, se quedo largo rato observándola: Se veía tan apacible mientras dormía, tan hermosa, tan pacifica, tan suya… Hacia frío, así que sin moverse mucho ni deshaciendo la unión que aun estaba presente, agarro una sabana blanca para cubrirse, Rukia entre sueños apretó mas el agarre de su pierna que estaba abrazando la cintura del Shinigami y en sueños musito un nombre…

… Un nombre que hizo que Ichigo abriera los ojos en señal de sorpresa, y con una mirada seria… Quedo sin conciliar el sueño toda la noche

-_Y así comienza la caída del Shinigami… Ahora sólo queda dejar el destino en manos de su amada- Dijo una sombra que aun se encontraba vigilando a los amantes._

Rukia despertó envuelta en las sabanas, cuando un rayo de sol se reflejaba en su rostro y la hizo despertarse: Estaba en su cama, en su cuarto… -Seguramente Ichigo me llevo dormida- Musito para si, mientras ella pensaba en lo ocurrido hace tan solo unas horas atrás se ruborizo levemente, ya levantada se cambio y salio rumbo a ver a su amado.

Ichigo desayunaba tranquilamente en la planta baja, todo era normal excepto por Karin, quien al ver a Rukia bajar por las escaleras sonio pícaramente por lo bajo.

-¡Buenos días, Ichigo!

Él saludo con una expresión extraña en su rostro…

… Una expresión que dejo a Rukia con angustia en su corazón

-Buenos días, Rukia…- Su expresión era alegre y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… Era su cara de preocupación por algo o por alguien

_-Ichigo_

-Bueno… Yo me voy, ¡Adios Karin, Yuzu, Viejo, Rukia!- Decía sin cambiar la expresión en el rostro

-Ah… Si, adiós… _¿Que te esta sucediendo, Ichigo?..._

_-Solo es un nombre, solo fue un nombre… Será mejor olvidarlo pero, ¿Por qué me duele que lo haya dicho?_

Ichigo mientras se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que había llegado a su trabajo. Ishida al verlo tan temprano se extraño y se acerco para ver qué pasaba.

-Kurosaki, ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

-Ishida, es que tengo algo que hacer en la tarde, así que mejor llego temprano para salir temprano

-Ya veo, ¿Y que tienes que hacer?

-Nada importante, le prometí a Rukia que la llevaría al parque para que "Recuerde el mundo humano"- Dijo en tono sarcástico.

-¡Eh! ¿Así que estas en una cita con ella, Kurosaki?

-¿¡C-Como se te ocurre pensar en eso!?

-Cálmate Kurosaki, solo es una teoría… ¿O es verdad que es una cita?- Un tono pícaro y una subida de lentes avergonzaron a Ichigo.

-¡D-Déjate de coñas, Ishida!... Joder, ¿Quién quiere algo con esa enana?

-Solo confirmas mi teoría… Ya sabía que esto pasaría algún día

-¡C-CALLATE!

Ishida e Ichigo estuvieron trabajando y hablando al mismo tiempo durante largo rato, y antes que se diera cuenta ya eran las 2:00, aun le quedaba una hora y media antes de lo acordado para salir con Rukia, Ishida lo saco de su cálculo mental.

-¡Oye, Kurosaki!

-¡Ah! Dime…

-¿Ya me puedes entregar los papeles?

-Ah si, disculpa…

-¿En quien pensabas?

-En nada, solo que ya se acerca la hora de ir con Rukia al parque

-¡Eh! ¿Quien diría que estabas ansioso?

-¡CALLATE!... Es solo que me pregunto si me estará esperando, y no a otra persona…

-Kurosaki… ¿Qué paso contigo y con Rukia?

-No es nada importante…

-Vamos, Soy tu mejor amigo… ¡Anda, suéltalo!

-Pues, veras…

Y tras un sorprendido Ishida quien aun no acababa de digerir la buena nueva, Ichigo había contado lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, sin muchos detalles para que Ishida no sufriera de una hemorragia nasal.

-¿Así que pronuncio _ese_ nombre?

-Si… Aun no se si fue correcto confesarle lo que siento, Joder ¡Que dilema!

-¡Y que lo digas! Pero… Tal vez solo fue un sueño, no le des tanta importancia

-Tienes razón… Gracias, Ishida

-¡Joder! ¿Qué harías tú sin nosotros tus amigos? ¡Anda, vete de una vez a tu cita!

-Pero, Ishida…

-Nada de peros, me encargo yo esta vez… Anda, vete antes que cambie de opinión

-¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos!

Ichigo salio como alma que lleva el diablo (Creo que al diablo le daría envidia debido a la gran velocidad XD), sin embargo al llegar a dos cuadras antes de su casa se encontró con…

-¡Inoue!

-¡Hola, Kurosaki-kun! (¡Joder! ¡Otra vez el kun, LO ODIO!-- ¿No te gusta mi Kurosaki-kun?—N-No llores ¡No lo odio es solo que no me gusta…! No llores Inoue, Mejor sigamos… Inoue, ya no llores…)

-¡Hola! ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-¿Eh? Kurosaki-kun ella es…

-¿¡T-T-TU QUE HACES AQUÍ!?

Y ante un muy sorprendido Ichigo se encontraba nada más y nada menos que…

-¿Qué? ¿Ya conoces a Ayame, Kurosaki-kun?

-¡Hola, Ichigo!

-Si, ella trabaja en mi Hospital

-¡Eh! ¡Que bueno que ya se conozcan!

-¿Y a donde vas, Ichigo?- Pregunto Ayame con cierta inocencia

-A mi casa, tengo algo que hacer…

-¿Por qué no conversamos un rato? ¡Hace tiempo que no hablamos!

-Supongo que puedo, aun tengo tiempo

Mientras Ichigo conversaba con Inoue y Ayame, Rukia estaba vistiéndose para ir rumbo a la tienda de Urahara, a ver como estaba Renji luego del severo daño recibido por parte del joven desconocido

-_Aun son las 3:00, ¡Tengo tiempo!- _Pensó la morena- ¡Urahara!

-¡Hola, Kuchiki-san! ¿Qué la trae a mi humilde tienda?

-Vine a ver como se encontraba Renji… ¿Esta aquí?

-¡Por supuesto que estoy aquí!

-¡Renji!

Tras una larga conversación, Renji y Rukia tocaron un punto inevitable para ambos… Un punto delicado…

-Rukia… Tengo que hablar contigo de un tema serio

-¿El que?

-Hable con Urahara-san respecto al Hollow de Ichigo, pero antes de seguir: ¿Qué opinas de cuando se transforma?

-…Me asusta pensar que se pueda salir de control, no puedo evitar ver a sus ojos… Me asusta pensar que su Hollow interno salga y nos destruya, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero yo… Lo amo, y me asusta perderlo algún día ¡Por eso creo en él, Renji!- Esto ultimo lo dijo con una voz esperanzada, pero preocupada.

-Ya veo… Será mejor que no te lo diga, es algo sin importancia

-¿Pero a que viene todo esto, Renji?

-Pues según Urahara-san, El Hollow de Ichigo crece según él se fortalece y mientras más fuerte sea él, más lo será su Hollow y puede que algún día…

Una expresión seria en el rostro de Renji- …Tome el control

-¡No puede ser…!

-Por eso es que hay que estar en alerta en batalla, si esta en grave peligró su Hollow interno saldrá a flote y hay riesgo de perder a Ichigo para siempre

-Si, lo se… Gracias, Renji

Después de conversar un largo rato, una alama de su reloj la saco de su conversación ¡Era la hora!

-¡Dios, es tarde! ¡Nos vemos, Renji!

Al llegar a casa, Rukia espero a ver a su amado al cruzar la puerta…

Pero…

Una Yuzu llorando, una Karin preocupada y un viejo serio sentado en la mesa fue lo que encontró en vez de lo que esperaba…

-¡Rukia-chan!- Dijo Isshin cambiando la actitud a una mas alegre

-Kurosaki-san ¿Dónde esta Ichigo?

-Ichi-nii se fue… A otra ciudad- Dijo una muy preocupada Karin mientras su gorra cubría su rostro

-¿Qué sucedió?... ¿A dónde fue?

-No dijo nada, solo dijo que se iba de la ciudad y nada más… Nunca lo había visto tan serio- Decía un muy serio padre

-Rukia-chan… Ichi-nii… ¡Trae a Ichi-nii de nuevo por favor!- La voz se le quebraba a la joven Yuzu mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro, Karin estaba llorando pero se ocultó bajo su gorra, con lagrima rodando en su mejilla hasta llegar al piso.

Rukia con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro salio en busca de Ichigo…

_-¿Donde estas, Ichigo? ¿Qué te ha pasado?..._

_-Creo que es hora de intervenir…- _Decía la sombra en un edificio mientras observaba alejarse a la Kuchiki

--**Copa Shinigami**--

_**Golden**_

-Hoy tenemos una invitada especial: ¡MaryJu-Chan!

- ¡Hola! DarkZer0… jeje Gracias por invitarme!! o

-Dime, ¿Qué trabajos podemos apreciar tuyos?

- Mmm, a ver… déjame pensar… Black Moon (23 caps, completa) es mi obra maestra, mi best seller personal xD… y su secuela, Chantillí con Frutillas, que la tengo en construcción jeje (cuatro caps, por ahora)… Además, tengo otras (un total de siete fics publicados), pero las más destacadas son "Una serie de eventos embarazosos" y "Los comunicados del Seireitei", ambas en construcción… o Espero ver pronto a tus lectores por mis historias… jaja!

-¡Se ven que son buenas! ¡Recomiendo Black Moon, no se la pueden perder!

- Gracias por la recomendación y por invitarme a participar de tu copa shinigami… jaja… (OTRA VEZ ESTÁN ESTOS DOS HABLANDO TONTERÍAS… - Haruto…. ¿por qué te metes dónde no te llaman? -.- - MEJOR SERÁ QUE ME LAS TOME DE AQUÍ, ¡¡NO LOS SOPORTO MÁS!! – Perdón por la interrupción, a veces Haruto se vuelve incontrolable xD) Y espero poder seguir ayudándote y que me sigas animando a continuar con mis historias como hasta ahora ¡Muchas gracias!!

-Bueno, Gracias por haber venido, ¡Hasta otro chapter! (Inner: ¿Y yo que animal?)


	7. Revelaciones y Decepciones

Capitulo 6:

**Capitulo 6: Revelaciones y Decepciones…**

Rukia corría por las calles, lagrimas caían de sus ojos violáceos al no poder entender por que el amor de su vida se fue sin dar explicaciones a otra ciudad, fue al Hospital de Ichigo a ver si Ishida sabia algo de este repentino cambio

-¡Ishida!

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal Kuchi—Al ver que lagrimas caían de los ojos de la morena, Ishida presintió que algo estaba mal

-Ichigo… ¿Dónde esta Ichigo?

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?...

Un resumen de parte de la morena despejo las dudas del Quincy

-¡Mierda! Tenemos que encontrar a Inoue, para ver si lo ha visto ¡Vamos!

Encontraron a Inoue en su casa, Rukia conto que había pasado y Inoue aun no podía creerlo: El Ichigo de hace solo unas horas estaba de lo mas feliz, pero no entendía tampoco el cambio de el tan repentino

-Kuchiki-san, yo lo vi hace unas cuantas horas

-¡Por favor, dime lo que sabes!- Lagrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas

-Pues, iba caminando y me lo encontré, charlamos un buen rato…

--**Flashback**--

Ichigo, Inoue y Ayame estaban caminando por la ciudad para conversar, eran las 2:45 cuando se detuvieron en un banco y se sentaron a hablar:

-Inoue, ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Ayame?

-Pues, yo estaba en el supermercado comprando unos paquetes de pasta de judías y varias cosas cuando me tropecé con ella e inmediatamente conversamos, desde allí hemos estado hablando junto con Tatsuki-chan y nos hemos vuelto buenas amigas

-Ya veo… Ayame, ¿Qué tal esta Renji?

-Esta muy bien, aun carraspea cuando se le ordena a ir de compras a la Soul Society… ¡Es tan mono!

-Mono… _Aun no lo conoce bien-_Lo dijo mientras le caía una gota al mas puro estilo anime detrás de la cabeza

-¿Y tu a donde ibas, Kurosaki-kun?

-Pues tenía pensado llevar a la enana al parque, quiere ir allá para conocerlo

-¡Pues hacen una pareja muy mona! ¿Verdad Orihime-chan?

-Si… Supongo- Un deje de tristeza disimulada se notaba en su voz

Ichigo y las chicas se quedaron un tiempo charlando acerca de los sucesos recientes, Inoue comento acerca de las aventuras de ellos y los chicos en la Soul Society cuando

Un pitido de alarma de su recordatorio en su celular los saco de la conversación

-¡Mierda! ¡Ya son las 3:00! me tengo que ir… ¡Adiós Inoue, Ayame!

-¡Adiós Ichigo, suerte en tu cita!

-¡Gracias, nos vemos!- dijo mientras se alejaba rumbo en dirección a su casa…

--**Fin**-**Flashback**--

-Entonces Kurosaki fue a casa, pero algo tuvo que haber sucedido para que el se fuera sin decir nada a nadie

-Se veía tan feliz en ese entonces… ¿Por qué crees que desapareció Kuchiki-san?

-No lo se Inoue…

-Gracias, Inoue ¡Vamos Rukia! ¡Vamos a casa de Ichigo!

Y dicho y hecho fueron a la clínica Kurosaki, cuando entraron en la casa todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero sin la extraña alegría de hogar al no estar Ichigo presente: Karin estaba viendo la TV en un canal de estática, sin moverse a cambiarlo, Yuzu estaba preparando la comida sin la sonrisa de todos los días y Isshin ya no estaba con sus bromas familiares…

Un ambiente en verdad deplorable…

-Karin, Yuzu…

-Mejor nos vamos antes de que se den cuenta que entramos

-¡Ichi nii!- Una voz los tomo de improviso y ante ellos estaba Yuzu con su cara de alegría, pero se ensombreció al ver que era Rukia

-Lo lamento… No soy Ichigo

Llantos de parte de la pequeña alertaron al padre de que algo estaba mal

-¿Qué sucede, Yuzu?... ¡Ah, Es Rukia-chan!

-Kurosaki-san… ¿Qué paso cuando Ichigo vino a casa?

-Mejor hablemos en otro sitio, antes de que mis hijas se depriman más

Rukia se acerco a la pequeña y le limpio las lágrimas

-No te preocupes, traeré de vuelta a Ichigo

Yuzu al oír estas palabras, se desahogo en el pecho de Rukia durante un largo rato

Los tres se reunieron en el cuarto de Ichigo, Rukia se sentó en la cama, Ishida en el escritorio e Isshin estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta

-¿Qué sucedió cuando vino, Kurosaki-san?

-Ishida, Rukia… Nunca había visto a mi hijo tan contento como este día, bueno... Estábamos en la sala cuando…

(Joder, más recuerdos aun XD)

--**Flashback**--

Isshin y sus hijas estaban almorzando, cuando de repente Ichigo vino a la sala y con una expresión dejo a todos muy sorprendidos…

-¡Hola Karin, Yuzu, Viejo!

-¡Bienvenido a casa, Ichi-nii!- Dijeron las hermanas al unísono

-¿Por qué tan contento hijo?

-Por nada en especial, oye viejo ¿Dónde esa Rukia?

-Rukia-chan esta en la tienda de Urahara Ichi-nii

-¿A dónde la llevaras, Ichigo?

-Al parque, ella quiere ir alla

-¡Eh! ¿Y por eso estas tan contento?- Karin estaba con su tono pícaro de nuevo, intuyendo mas o menos de que iba el cambio de humor en Ichigo

-¡CALLATE!... ¡Bueno, me voy!

-Suerte en tu cita hijo… ¡Masaki, nuestro hijo va en una cita con Rukia-chan!

-¡CALLATE VIEJO!- una patada voladora mando al padre contra el piso, después de esto Ichigo se fue dejando a una Yuzu feliz y desorientada, a una Karin con cara de suspicacia y con una sonrisa mental… Y a un viejo con una marca de zapato en el rostro

Habían pasado solo unos cuantos minutos cuando nuevamente llego Ichigo, pero…

… Su rostro había cambiado, era frío y sin emociones

-Ichi-nii ¡Bienvenido!

-Hola… Yuzu- Seguía con esa mirada perdida

-Ichi-nii, ¿Encontraste a Rukia-chan?

No hubo respuesta…

-¿Ichi-nii?

-… Yuzu, me voy de la ciudad

-¿De que estas hablando, Ichi-nii?

-Solo vine a buscar mis cosas… Lo siento, Yuzu

-¡Ichi-nii! ¿Qué tal todo con…

-¡NO TE VAYAS ICHI-NII… POR FAVOR!

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Ichi-nii a donde va?

-¡ICHI-NII SE VA DE LA CASA A OTRA CIUDAD!

-¡NO TE PUEDES IR… POR FAVOR ICHI-NII!- Las hermanas le sujetaron para que no se fuera, pero…

-Suéltenme, por favor…

-¡ICHI-NII… NO!- Después de eso nada: Se habían desmayado inducido por un Kidoh de Ichigo, las recostó suavemente en el sillón y luego llego su padre por la puerta

-Hola, ¿Qué suce—Las palabras se le quedaron mudas al ver a Ichigo con esa expresión, fría… Carente de emociones y…

Un ojo con una mancha de color negro cubriéndolo, seguido de un iris amarillo

-Viejo, me voy de la ciudad…

-¿A que se debe ese cambio, Ichigo?- Una voz seria provenía de Isshin, contadas eran las veces que la usaba

-Tengo que estar lejos un tiempo… Lo siento

Dicho esto se fue al cuarto y luego de un rato recogió sus cosas, al bajar las escaleras Isshin le esperaba abajo y una expresión seria en el rostro

-¿De que estas huyendo, Ichigo?

-Lo siento… No puedo decírtelo… Adiós… Familia

Y dicho eso cerro la puerta con un Ichigo sombrío mientras una lágrima negra caía por su mejilla…

--**Fin**-**Flashback**--

-Y eso fue lo ultimo que supe de mi idiota hijo… Nunca lo había visto asi desde la muerte de Masaki, ¿Qué ha pasado Rukia-chan? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hijo?

-_Ichigo… ¡Por favor vuelve!_- Clamaba a gritos la mente de la morena, mientras lagrimas se deslizaban sobre su rostro, pero…

-¿Ichigo dijo que iba a buscarme?

-Si, dijo que querías ir al parque de la ciudad y fue a buscarte

A Rukia se le hizo muy extraño que no lo haya visto desde ayer en la noche, Ishida aun estaba sorprendido por un detalle que no se le paso por alto: ¡El Hollow de Ichigo había despertado de nuevo!

Rukia e Ishida después de lo contado por Isshin, fueron buscando a Ichigo a cada lugar donde normalmente estaba, incluso fueron con los Vizard pero volvieron con las manos vacías, Ishida prometió continuar con la búsqueda mañana y Rukia solo pudo resignarse a volver a casa

Rukia solo podía pensar en sus últimos momentos con Ichigo, aquellas caricias y besos que añoraba tener nuevamente, deseaba saber si estaba bien y estaba fuera de peligro, moría por tener una noticia o una explicación de el al menos, pero lo extrañaba mucho

Lloro en silencio hasta que se quedo dormida

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Ichigo se fue, Rukia amaneció decaída, sin ganas de vivir… Solo pensaba en donde estaría su amado, en si estaba bien o si volvería y todo regresaría a la normalidad, pero nada ocurrió…

_-Ichigo… ¿Dónde estas?_

Un pitido de alarma la saco de sus pensamientos… ¡Era un Espada!

Rukia se cambio a pasar a ser una Shinigami, aunque Ichigo no estuviera ella debía defender Karakura de los Hollow, Arrancar, Menos, Gillian, Adjuchas y Vasto Lorde que continuamente atacaban, hoy Rukia tenia el humor por el suelo y definitivamente lo que mas quería era desahogar su frustración con los Hollow que venían, si…

Este día iba a estar muy movido

Renji al ver que Rukia llegaba a la ciudad, se apresuro a saludarla pero la expresión de furia de Rukia no tenía precedentes… Era totalmente indescriptible el reiatsu de furia y dolor que emanaba de la Shinigami, por primera vez en todos los años que Rukia y Renji se conocían…

Renji tenia miedo de ella, le tenia terror (No hay furia mayor que la de una mujer dolida T.T)

-¡Renji!- Llamo con una voz de mando

-¡Voy!- Una vez a su lado Renji dirigió la palabra a Rukia- ¿Qué te sucede, Rukia?

-No estoy de humor ahora… Hablamos luego de acabar con la batalla

-Pero…

-¡DIJE QUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR!- una furia totalmente ciega se mostraba en el rostro de Rukia, luego de un silencio y unos cuantos techos de edificios mas… - Lo siento, Renji

-No…No Importa… Rukia

Al final llegaron a su destino: Era unas cuadras cerca del Monnet, Ulquiorra luchaba contra Grimmjow lanzando Cero a diestra y siniestra, inmediatamente Renji se alabazo en una acometida contra Ulquiorra y Rukia lo acompaño

-Tres contra uno: ¡Interesante!... ¡Gran Rey Cero!- exclamo Ulquiorra lanzando un devastador Cero que esquivaron muy fácilmente Renji y el Ex-Espada, pero impacto en Rukia dejándola muy herida

-¡Rukia!

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Espera que me recupere! ¡Derrótenlo, Renji y Grimmjow!

-¡Vale! ¡Aúlla, Zabimaru!

-Que remedio… ¡Tritura, Pantera!

Ulquiorra se preparaba para desenfundar, pero una grieta en el cielo los dejo a los tres impresionados ante lo que llegaba de arriba: Nnoitra y Syrael Aporro Grantz llegaban dispuestos a ayudar a Ulquiorra

-No te quedes con toda la diversión, Ulquiorra

-¡Quiero vengarme de ese tío!- Dijo mientras señalaba a Renji

-Esta bien, cada uno con su oponente…

Y así comenzó la batalla: Renji uso el limitador y el Bankai contra Syrael, oscilando a Zabimaru en dirección a todos los edificios, pero no lograba alcanzar a Syrael con la velocidad del Sonido, Este ataco y con un Cero dejo a Renji en el suelo y mientras este se recuperaba, Syrael dio una patada certera en la cara a Renji mientras este intentaba esquivarla

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes derrotarme, Abarai Renji?

-Aun n-o estoy de-rrotado

-Quizás el no pueda vencerte, pero yo si- Y ante la sorpresa de todos, Ishida había aparecido

-¡Ishida!

-¡Maldito! ¡A ti te asesinare lentamente!- decía con una expresión de indignación en su rostro

-Veamos si puedes vencerme… Syrael Aporro Grantz

-¡Ishida! ¡Que bueno que vienes!- Exclamo Rukia desde el suelo

-¡No mires hacia otro lado, mujer!- Exclamaba Nnoitra acometiendo contra la morena

-¡No me menosprecies, Espada!

Rukia empezó con varios Byakuray dirigidos en todas direcciones, Nnoitra los esquivo muy fácilmente y sacando su arma, trato de asestar un golpe y con una acometida embistió a Rukia contra un edificio, al impactar Rukia estaba muy herida pero sus heridas tuvieron un efecto devastador al ver que edificio había impactado: Era el Monnet, mas específicamente en el segundo piso, en el balcón y justo en la mesa en la que Ichigo y Rukia estaban en esa ocasión

Un grito desgarrador de parte de la morena capto la atención de todos

-¡COMO TE ATREVES…

-¿Qué?

Un Reiatsu blanco como la nieve, pero peligroso como una estalactita bien afilada se desprendía de Rukia… no… De la Teniente Kuchiki: Ella no era Rukia en estos momentos, era una fuerza completamente distinta…

Un mismísimo Avatar de Venganza…

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A DESTRUIR MIS RECUERDOS! ¡MALDITO ESPADA!

Rukia ante una velocidad sorprendente dio una acometida ante un sorprendido Nnoitra y clavo su espada en el pecho, Nnoitra ante el dolor retrocedió solo para que la morena removiera la espada girándola un cuarto de vuelta y colocándose detrás de el espeto un hechizo que dejo al Espada con mucho dolor

-¡SHAKKAHOU!

Nnoitra no supo esquivar el gran hechizo y termino impactándole detrás de la cabeza, estrellándolo varios edificios mas adelante, dejando al Espada muy cabreado y muy herido

-¡Maldita mujer!

-Es sorprendente lo que la rabia puede hacer- Decía un muy calmado Ulquiorra

-¡Mejor concéntrate, Ulquiorra!- Un muy puteado Grimmjow empezó a golpearlo, pero este los desviaba con las manos; Grimmjow cambio la táctica a una serie de combos a alta velocidad que a Ulquiorra le costaba adivinar, cansado de estar en modo defensa, Ulquiorra cambio la táctica a tirar un Gran Rey Cero con una combinación de Bala

A Grimmjow le costaba esquivarlas, así que

-¡Desgarron!- Líneas azules cubrieron el cielo

Con Desgarrón activada, Grimmjow hacia mas daño a Ulquiorra

Pero…

El cielo se abrió de nuevo, esta vez con cientos de Gillian listos para lanzar Ceros

-¡Mierda!

Ishida se encontraba en el suelo: No tenia el nivel necesario para aniquilar a Syrael, este a punto de lanzarles un Cero cuando los Gillian aparecieron y les detuvieron

-Al fin, hasta que aparecieron los Gillian… Dejare que ellos te destruyan, Abarai Renji… ¡Pero a ti te asesinare, Quincy!- Dijo mientras tomaba por el cabello a Ishida- ¡Es tu fin… Ishida Uryuu!

-Déjenlos, Espadas

Y ante las miradas de todos, ante unos sorprendidos Espadas, un Renji muy sorprendido, Un Ishida muy incrédulo y una Rukia muy Impactada pero feliz apareció en lo alto de un poste un Ichigo en modo Bankai de espaldas, con la capa oscilando en el viento y la espada en la mano derecha

-¡ICHIGO!- Grito una Rukia muy alegre pero aun temerosa de que fuera solo una ilusión

Ichigo bajo rápidamente lanzándose desde arriba hasta caer justo en las mismas narices de Ulquiorra, de un sablazo lo hirió seriamente, luego con la misma velocidad corto el brazo de Syrael y…

Solo fue por un milisegundo, pero en ese momento podía verse la cara de Rukia muy sorprendida al pasarle por el lado mientras el no mostraba emoción alguna, ni alguna palabra, nada

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos asesino a Nnoitra si mostrar ningún cambio en su rostro, solo podía observarse como salpico la sangre en su rostro.

-¡ICHIGO!

Rukia corrió al encuentro con su amado, al correr pensaba en los momentos maravillosos que habían pasado juntos como conocidos, como amigos y ahora como amantes… Al fin lo había encontrado, al fin podía tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos y al fin podía pedirle que hicieran una vida juntos en este mundo, yendo incluso en contra de la Soul Society y de su hermano porque lo amaba y deseaba estar junto a el, para siempre…

Ichigo volteo lentamente, lo que vio Rukia en sus ojos fue una pesadilla directa para ella: Sus ojos eran completamente negros, con iris de color Rojo fuerte mientras que desprendía un Reiatsu maligno con su rostro cubierto de sangre del Espada… Rukia con lagrimas en los ojos se acerco a el, pero un Cero rompió su contacto

-¡MALDITO! ¿COMO TE ATREVES A CORTARME EL BRAZO?

Ichigo, con la misma expresión neutra se lanzo al ataque y en unos pocos segundos acabo por cortarle a la altura del pecho al Espada, ese con un grito desgarrador se encontró con un Gran Rey Cero amenazando con explotarle en el rostro

-¡ME LAS PAGARAS!- Luego lanzo el cero y una explosión se hizo presente

-¡ICHIGO!- Los gritos de la morena fue lo ultimo que se escucho en un tiempo

Al finalizar la cortina de humo todos observaban asombrados como el Cero había impactado en otro lugar, y ante Ichigo, Syrael y los demás apareció el joven de cabellos níveos con un cambio en su atuendo: Una chaqueta de cuero, una camisa blanca, Una cadena plateada con una Cruz en su pecho, Guantes de cuero y pantalones negros. Ichigo se sorprendió y Syrael puso una expresión de total terror al darse cuenta de quien era

_-Otra vez ese sujeto… _¡Tu! ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Rukia quien había dejado de llorar para dirigirse al aludido

-¿No le conoces, Rukia?- Pregunto Grimmjow seriamente

-¡E-E-El es… Mica-El!

-¡Eh! Así que conoces mi nombre, Syrael Aporro Grantz, pero prefiero ser llamado Mike

-¿Mica-El?... Nunca había oído ese nombre

-No cualquiera puede oírlo- Un muy serio Grimmjow explicaba- Hace tiempo, tres sujetos se dieron a conocer en la Soul Society… La noticia llego a Hueco Mundo y nosotros aun no habíamos sido creados, pero hace un año, cuando todos por alguna razón resucitamos nos encontramos con uno de ellos: Ese era Mica-El

-¿Tres sujetos?- Rukia poco entendía de que iba todo esto, Ulquiorra prosiguió

-El es Mica-El, aunque parezca un simple humano, es un maestro de la guerra y un invencible luchador, aunque su poder se ve muy reducido cuando viaja a este mundo, al de ustedes o incluso a Hueco Mundo, aun es suficiente y supera con creces el poder de nosotros los Vasto Lorde

Syrael quien aun seguía vivo continuaba con la explicación

-Mica-El tiene a más camaradas, pero aun desconocemos quienes son pero de acuerdo con mi información son.

-Son mis hermanos Realmente has estado investigándonos, ¿Verdad Espada?

Los Gillian que se encontraban en el agrietado cielo soltaron Tres Negacion, recogiendo a los tres Espada, Grimmjow se apresuro en asesinar a Ulquiorra pero Mike lo detuvo.

-Déjalos ir, aun no es tiempo de la ultima batalla

-Nos volveremos a ver, Shinigamis y… ¡TE ASESINARE, MICA-EL!- Dicho esto el cielo se cerro

Ichigo aun seguía con su expresión sorprendida, al desaparecer los Espada, volvió a su expresión neutra y carente de emociones, Rukia lo observo y se asusto realmente al ver a Ichigo con su actual forma: Una forma fría y distante, con esencia malévola en su ser

-¡ICHIGO, CUIDADO!

Unos choques de espadas hicieron que todo el mundo temblara, la tierra se estremeció y sorprendentes choques de Reiatsu se filtraban en el aire: Una batalla realmente titánica

_-Eres fuerte, pero el camino que tomas… ¿Es el correcto?_

_-No me comprendes, nunca lo harás… ¿Quién eres realmente?_

_-¿Debo contestar eso, Kurosaki Ichigo?_

Ichigo se libero del ataque lanzando varios Kuroi Getsuga que poco efecto tuvieron en Mike, se coloco la mascara de Hollow y lanzo un Cero a gran velocidad, Mike lo desvío y se lanzo directamente deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Ichigo, este ni se inmuto pero pregunto

_-¿Por qué te detuviste en cortarme?_

_-No quiero asesinarte, Kurosaki Ichigo_

_-Realmente no creo que puedas matarme ahora…_

_-¿Quieres probar mi fuerza, Ichigo?_

Nuevos choques de espada a gran velocidad hacían imposible seguirles el ritmo, Rukia y Grimmjow apenas podían seguirlos, Ichigo lanzo un kidoh que desvío Mike pero al poco tiempo de esquivarlo, Ichigo apareció por detrás y invoco una técnica

-Getsuga Tenshou…- Una explosión seguía después de esto, un cuerpo salio volando rumbo al suelo.

Mike se estrello contra el suelo, había recibido poco daño pero aun así fue suficiente para dejarlo agotado por un momento, Ichigo se lanzo directamente y rodeándolo a alta velocidad lanzo varios ataques, esquivándolos Mike lanzo un fugaz ataque hacia una dirección: Ataque que detuvo a Ichigo momentáneamente

_-El odio te hace fuerte, pero… ¿Te sientes bien usándolo como arma?_

_-No es odio, solo es la decepción que siento_

_-¿Decepción por no protegerlos?…_

Una expresión de verdadera sorpresa en el Shinigami se reflejo por unos instantes

-_Si sigues así, la decepción será tu nueva corona, Ichigo_

_-¡Tu no sabes nada de mi!_

Choques realmente fugaces iban y venia y en cada golpe se solaba un monstruoso Reiatsu, Ishida aun observaba sorprendido como Ichigo había cambiado su poder: Era realmente temible… Rukia soltaba lagrimas amargas debido a que no podía creer que Ichigo hubiera cambiado a ser algo completamente opuesto a lo que fue su amado, Renji aun estaba sorprendido por la manera de pelar de ellos y Grimmjow observaba realmente interesado la pelea.

Ondas de choques desgarraban el cielo y hacían temblar el cielo, de pronto Mike se detuvo en medio de la batalla

-Será mejor detenerse… No quiero causar mas daño en ese mundo y…- Se volteo a ver la ciudad mientras bajaba a la derruida ciudad- ¡Vaya que hicimos un desastre!

No hubo respuesta de parte de Ichigo, solo se quito la mascara y se quedo en silencio con su mirada inexpresiva, Mike de un salto se subió a un edificio y solo musito algo

_-Recuerda que no todo es lo que parece, Kurosaki Ichigo…- _Y desapareció de la vista de todos.

Ichigo bajo rápidamente del cielo y sus ojos cambiaron a ser los de siempre, Rukia corrió hacia el dispuesta a abrazarlo pero aun sentía temor ante este nuevo Ichigo: Cuando tenía esa mirada, parecía un completo desconocido… Ichigo volteo y Rukia lo abrazo, el permanecía quieto y sin palabras.

-¡Ichigo!... ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirnos nada?- Lagrimas llenaban sus ojos mientras alzaba su mirada para encontrarse con la del Shinigami, una puntada en el corazón le llego a la Kuchiki: Sus ojos eran normales pero completamente distantes, carecían de ese brillo tan característico que tenia Ichigo

-Lo siento… Rukia- Al fin había soltado palabra pero aun seguían siendo secas

-¡Kurosaki!- ¡Ichigo!- ¡Al fin vuelves, Ichigo!- Ishida, Renji y Grimmjow se lanzaron a su encuentro

Pero…

Tres Kidoh los habían paralizado, al ver al responsable se fijaron que provenían de Ichigo quien ni un gesto realizaba y no correspondía al abrazo de Rukia

-¡Ichigo! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¡Kurosaki!

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?

-¡Explica que haces, Ichigo!- Gritaba un muy cabreado Grimmjow

Después de eso Ichigo gentilmente aparto a Rukia y se elevo en el cielo, se detuvo por un momento y de sus labios salio unas palabras, palabras que hirieron a Rukia por no entender su significado, en especial con _El__…_

-Lo siento, Rukia… Lamento no haberte hecho feliz como debías, lamento no ser lo que tu esperabas, también siento ser un peligro para todos; Por favor discúlpame con Karin, Yuzu y con el viejo, pero lo que mas siento es no poder ser el…

…Lo siento, Rukia…

Yo…- Una lagrima negra corría por su mejilla…No soy Kaien-Dono…- Y después de esto desapareció ante la mirada atónita de todos

-¡¡ICHIGO!!- Rukia no pudo aguantar mas y con una herida en su corazón solo grito antes de desmayarse completamente, dejando a Renji y a Ishida muy impactados con la actitud de Ichigo, Grimmjow la agarro momentos antes de desmayarse.

Llevaron a la noble Kuchiki a la tienda de Urahara, Inoue enseguida curo las heridas del grupo y Rukia ahora dormía placidamente en un cuarto privado de la tienda, Ishida contó todo a Urahara y también la nueva actitud de Ichigo mientras Renji maldecía por lo bajo al lado de Rukia y Grimmjow solo observaba el cielo en el techo de la tienda…

-Esto me lo temía… ¡Tenemos que encontrar rápidamente a Kurosaki-san!

-Ichigo es solo uno de nuestros problemas ahora, Kisuke- Una voz provenía de la entrada, Era Yoruichi acompañada por dos Shinigami…

-¡Yoruichi-san! ¡Rangiku-san! ¡Hitsugaya-kun!

-¡Es Capitán Hitsugaya!- Respondía seriamente el joven Capitán a Inoue

-¿Qué hacen aquí, Yoruichi-san?- Pregunto Ishida ante los nuevos recién llegados

-El capitán Hitsugaya tiene algo que decirles, chicos- Dijo Yoruichi mientras todos dirigían la mirada al Capitán.

-Estamos aquí porque debíamos conversar con el Shinigami Sustituto: Kurosaki Ichigo, pero viendo su ausencia debemos informaros a vosotros sobre esta noticia.

-¿Noticia? ¿De que estas hablando?

El ambiente era tenso y las miradas eran muy serias, sobre todo de los Shinigami…

Hitsugaya corto el silencio con una noticia que capto la atención y el pánico de todos…

-¡Aizen Souske… Ha vuelto!

Un silencio sepulcral lleno el ambiente…

-Y aquí es donde tengo que intervenir, Shinigamis- Decía una voz en la mente de todos, quienes quedaron sorprendidos

Y de repente apareció ante sus ojos…

-Yo también debo intervenir, solo cuando el momento llegue…

…Decía Mike a los presentes


	8. Aliados y Enemigos, Un alivio

Capitulo 7: Un nuevo aliado, un viejo enemigo…

**Capitulo 7: Aliados y Enemigos, Un alivio al corazón y una visita familiar…**

Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene Lemon/Lime, no lo leas si no eres mayor de 16 años (¿Soy subliminal o que?)

Todos miraron al recién llegado: ¿Por qué este tío tenia que intervenir en esta batalla?, Rukia instantáneamente despertó de su letargo para dirigirse rápidamente a quien llegaba, grande fue su decepción al ver que era Mike y no Ichigo… Sus ojos cambiaron, lo que antes se mostraba alegre y vivo, hoy era un mar completamente muerto… Sus ojos no reflejaban nada.

Hitsugaya rápidamente, al igual que los presentes tomaron una posición defensiva; desenvaino su Zampakutou y la apunto hacia el sujeto.

-¿Quién eres tu? ¡Responde!

- Es una cortesía el decir tu nombre y rango que ocupas antes de hacer preguntas y conclusiones apresuradas, Hitsugaya Toushiro…

-Tu… ¿¡Como sabes quienes somos!?- Renji le espeto furioso, recordando como había sido derrotado

-¡Cálmate Renji!... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Mica-El, pero me conocen como Mike, y a todos los conozco…

-¿Y exactamente para que quieres ayudar, Mike-San?- Urahara ya estaba intrigado y curioso

-Urahara-san, tengo que hablar con Kuchiki-San un momento… En privado, claro esta

Todos los presentes se asombraron, a excepción de Rukia, quien permanecía inmóvil allí.

-_Es increíble lo que los corazones de los humanos cambian al conocer el amor, Realmente son fascinantes y muy predecibles…_ ¡Rukia-Chan, acompáñame!

-¡Bastardo! ¿Para que quieres llevarte a Rukia?- Renji furioso lanzo un ataque hacia Mike, pero este lo atrapo con sus palmas. Al instante, Ishida e Inoue intentaron detener a Renji.

-¡Renji detente!

-¡Abarai-Kun, por favor no le hagas daño!

-¿Ahora están del lado de un desconocido? ¡Puede ser el enemigo en persona!

-Si yo fuera el enemigo, ¿Por qué no te asesiné en ese entonces cuando tenía la oportunidad?- Todos callaron ante las palabras: Era un tono sereno pero de mando, que extrañamente los hizo ser sumisos a los tres.

-Renji, déjame ir con él… Tengo que preguntarle muchas cosas- El tono de Rukia era sin vida, eso hizo que Renji se apartara del aludido.

Él y Rukia estaban a punto de irse por la puerta cuando Mike volteo a ver a los presentes

-_No se preocupen, la volveré a la vida al explicar que pasa… Por favor, no comiencen a comentar nada de Aizen Souske sin mi - _Desapareció cerrando la puerta.

-Este sujeto… Tiene un sorprendente Reiatsu, al igual que poderes- Decía Hitsugaya a los presentes, todos concordaron con él en silencio.

-Si, pero… ¿Quien será y de donde vino?- La mente de Urahara-san ya empezaba a tener idea de quien es.

**Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la tienda…**

Rukia empezaba a perder la paciencia, ya llevaban buen rato sin habla y esto realmente la sacaba de quicio, seguramente pensó que era algo importante de lo que le iba a comentar, pero…

-¿Se puede saber para que me ha citado aquí, Mike-San?

-Mujer, no seas tan formal, llámame Mike… ¡Enana!- Los colores se le subieron a ella.

-¿¡QU-QUE DICE, POR QUE ME INSULTAS!?

-Porque eres tal y como dijo Ichigo, E-na-na…- Al oír el nombre, Rukia empezó a deprimirse mas.

-Rukia… Se por que Ichigo actúa así, y se porque es tan fuerte ahora

-¿¡En serio Mike-San!?

-Si, lo se… ¿Recuerdas tu noche con él, en el cual se volvieron uno por primera vez?- Al oirlo, se puso roja de la vergüenza, un momento… ¿¡Sabia este sujeto la noche de ella y Ichigo!?

-¡Mike-San… ¿¡Como es que sabe eso!?- La palabra vergüenza le quedaba pequeña en ese momento, Mike solo pudo reír.

-Es normal para ustedes los humanos avergonzarse de esa parte llamada pubertad, pero no hay nada de que avergonzarse, yo los vi…

-¿¡TU VISTE MI NOCHE CON ICHIGO!?- En algún lado de ese grito, claramente se podía apreciar un pequeño geiser de sangre de la nariz de Renji, Rukia se calmo un poco al ver la expresión seria de Mike.

-Tu… Accidentalmente mencionaste un nombre en sus brazos, en un susurro audible solo para él.

-¿De que habla?

-Creo que no servirá de nada si no lo ves por ti misma, te enseñare…- Rukia se sorprendió cuando él la agarro de las manos, pero no había nada de perversión en el gesto y de repente cerro los ojos…

…Algo la llamaba…

…Alguien conocido…

-¡Ichigo!- Al instante se tranquilizo y quedo profundamente dormida, elevando su rostro hacia el cielo.

-_Ahora se desvelara la angustia de la espada… ¿Serás capaz de salvarlo, Amada?_

…Nada

Nada había en donde ella se encontraba, de repente una luz se empezó a ver una imagen; borrosa pero allí se encontraba y cuando se aclaro se sorprendió: Era alguien que miraba a Rukia desde la espalda, lentamente se acerca hacia ella y la atrapa sorprendiéndola, esta molesta y al instante se encuentra besándolo, esta llevándolo a un cuarto, allí sabe de quien se trata…

_-…Ichigo, esa noche fue maravillosa…_

Pasadas las imágenes de él con ella, en las cuales pudo apreciar cada detalle, se encuentra dormida en su pecho, entre esas murallas donde se siente protegida y amada. De repente menciona algo dormida, aun no puede escucharlo pero eso causa gran impacto en él, quien se separa de ella y la recuesta gentilmente en la cama, luego se levanta y va a vestirse con las ropas, mientras que la oscuridad reina en el cuarto, antes testigo mudo del amor de estos amantes.

**Yo, era muy feliz al lado de ella, aun si peleábamos…**

-¡ICHIGO!- Gritaba desesperada entre la oscuridad, buscando al dueño de su alma y de la voz.

…**Al decirle a ella ¡Te amo!, sentí un gran alivio en mi alma… Pensé que podríamos formar una familia en el mundo humano, aun si iba en contra de la Soul Society y su hermano, pero…**

…**Me equivoque, me equivoque el solo pensar que ella me quería a mi como era, pero fui un tonto al no pensar en lo que ella realmente quería, algo que nunca podré ser, algo del pasado que yo no podré borrar…**

Ya Rukia no sabía que tiempo había pasado, pero ella estaba escuchando con amargas lágrimas y un dolor inmenso en su corazón a Ichigo diciendo eso. ¿Qué le sucedía?, Veía cómo Ichigo con los ojos cerrados vestía a Rukia con su pijama. Luego de terminar la llevo a su cuarto y se retiro al suyo, sentándose en su cama sin dormir en lo que quedo de la madrugada.

Rukia no podía sostenerse en pie, ¿qué le pasaba a este Ichigo? ¿Dónde se fue su amado que esa noche se había sincerado con ella y la había hecho suya? Mientras observaba a ese Ichigo deprimido, observo como lentamente la imagen se disolvía y lo ultimo que pudo apreciar fue una imagen espantosa…

…Una lágrima negra caía de su rostro, mientras un líquido negro se apoderaba de su ojo…

…Nada de nuevo

Cuando Rukia pudo distinguir algo, la imagen era un tanto confusa. Alguien corría hacia la tienda de Urahara, paró mientras revisaba la hora y se acomodaba… Luego la imagen se detuvo en una esquina, dónde se enfocaban a una joven y a un hombre de cabello rojo, que ya sabía quiénes eran.

-Soy yo y Renji… ¿Él nos vio juntos?

Lentamente se deslizo a la parte trasera de la tienda, allí se escuchaban murmullos de ellos dos hablando, cuando finalmente distingue la conversación sabe de que hablaban.

**- …Hable con Urahara-san respecto al hollow de Ichigo, pero antes de seguir: ¿Qué opinas de cuando se transforma?**

**-…Me asusta pensar que se pueda salir de control, no puedo evitar ver a sus ojos… Me asusta pensar que su Hollow interno salga y nos destruya…**

La imagen rápidamente se alejo de allí, corriendo hacia una casa familiar, se detuvo un momento en la puerta y algo sucedía, la imagen cada vez era más negra e ida, como si alguien o algo lo poseyera desde adentro. Luego se fue de su casa con sus maletas y, ya habiendo recorrido un buen tiempo de camino, Ichigo se quedo en un hotel sin saber que hacer, hasta que…

…Una voz lo saco de su mente, él accedió y la imagen se disolvió de nuevo…

**Sabia que algún día lo escucharías, y tu de idiota seguiste creyendo en ellos como el inocente humano que eres, ¿De verdad pensaste que ellos eran realmente tus amigos?...**

…**Ichigo, tu… ¡Eres un idiota!- **Otra imagen aparecía, eran edificios y extrañamente el cielo caía de lado, un cielo despejado amenazaba con una tormenta, una figura se enfocaba con una gran espada en la espalda, su Zampakutou…

…Era blanca

**-¡Hey! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos… Rey!**

Sólo silencio había en él, no dijo nada y desenvainó su Zampakutoh. De inmediato y con furia dijo una palabra, luego de eso la tormenta cayo como una fuerza incontenible

**¡Ban…Kai!**

La lucha era feroz y de muy alto nivel de Reiatsu, Rukia observaba aterrorizada como la imagen cambiaba hasta parecer ella una espectadora, se enfocaba el Hollow de Ichigo y a un Ichigo que desprendía un Reiatsu negro como la noche. Realmente aterrada ante esta batalla, Rukia intento detenerlos, aun sabiendo que no estaba allí. Pero algo la detuvo, una mirada que hizo que todas sus esperanzas se disolvieran…

…Ichigo tenía en sus ojos una mirada completamente diferente, sus ojos emanaban rabia, dolor y sobre todo un odio abismal que podían fácilmente someter a alguien, ya podía confirmar sus miedos: ¡Ichigo estaba poseído por el odio y ese no era su amado!

**¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué se siente al ser traicionado por tus propios amigos? ¡Contéstame Ichigo!-**Al Hollow le divertía su nueva actitud, pero se cayó cuando Ichigo lo agarró por el cuello, amenazándolo con estrangularlo.

**No digas nada… Si mencionas a Rukia y sus amigos en este lugar… ¡TE ASESINARE!**

**¿Los defiendes incluso si te han traicionado? De verdad que eres patético, ¡Ichigo!**-Unos nuevos ataques de parte de Ichigo callaron al hollow, extrañamente se le hacia mas difícil respirar al recibir el daño de sus ataques.

**No me importa si me temen, los protegeré a todos y tú me ayudaras a realizarlo…**

**¿Estas bromeando? ¿Crees que ayudaría a tus patéticos ami…?**-Se callo cuando Ichigo lo tomó nuevamente del cuello y lo apretó haciendo que este tratara de zafarse. Rukia veía horrorizada tal actitud del Shinigami.

**No… Puedes asesinar-me Ichigo, S-i tu lo ha-ces tu pode-r se verá disminuí-do Idio…- **Calló ante la falta de oxigeno que imprimía el agarre de Ichigo, apretándolo mas a cada minuto.

**¿Quieres tentarme a comprobarlo?... ¡Tu poder es Mio!**- Lo soltó y este cayo en el piso, tosiendo y tratando de agarrar el aliento-**Yo soy el rey ahora, Zangetsu y tu me ayudaran a conseguir mis objetivos… ¡No quiero que discutas mis ordenes maldito Hollow!- **De repente el Hollow empezó a reír desquiciadamente, Ichigo ni se inmuto mientras el otro reía, después de un segundo callo para verlo divertidamente.

**¡Al fin te has puesto serio en tu papel!, de acuerdo… ¡Te ayudare a cumplir tus ordenes, Rey!-** Dicho esto desapareció mientras la habitación se llenaba de una luz blanca, y ante eso se apareció Zangetsu.

**Ichigo… ¿Estas seguro que sabes lo que haces?**

**Zangetsu, Ya no hay vuelta atrás… Debo alejarme para protegerlos**

**Odio la lluvia, pero en tu corazón hay un torrencial mayor Ichigo… ¿Qué te ha pasado?**

**Solo diré… Que el dolor en este momento no significa nada para mi, aun al sentirlo debo protegerlos**

**¿Aun que te haga daño y te destruya por dentro? ¡Este no eres tu Ichigo!**

**Zangetsu… ¿Podrías prestarme tu poder y ayudarme a protegerlos a ellos?**

**Sabes que mi poder es el tuyo también, ¿Lo deseas para proteger a tus amigos?**

**Si, para protegerlos… De mi mismo**

**Haz como desees, Ichigo…-** Él desapareció y Rukia sentía que se desmayaba.

Al despertar, estaba en la tienda de Urahara-San, Mike se aparto de ella y la miró.

-Rukia, él está lastimado internamente por haber escuchado en el momento equivocado: Su dilema de amarte y protegerte lo esta llevando a su propia destrucción, al igual que a sus amigos, quienes, como ya has escuchado antes, "Tienen miedo del poder de Ichigo"

-¡Pero yo no quise decir eso!

-Lo se… Pero a veces el llegar a escuchar en el momento equivocado puede traer serios malentendidos, Rukia-chan… La mente humana es complicada en esos temas

-¿Pero qué sucede con el Mike-San? ¡Actúa muy raro desde que dormimos juntos!

-Al parecer mencionaste a un ser del pasado inconscientemente, Ichigo se sintió mal por eso y creo que debes saber bien quien es

-¿De que estas hablan…?- Allí Rukia recordó de quien hablaba, aquel que fue su mayor admiración, así como aquel que había asesinado… Aquel que Ichigo menciono antes de irse y dejarla con esa confusión…

**-Lo siento, Rukia… Yo… No soy Kaien-Dono…**

-¡No Puede ser…!

-Así es: Tu tormento del pasado, por asesinar a Kaien-Kun… te torturas al recordarlo mentalmente… Lo admiraste, pero más adelante esa admiración se transformo en sentimientos mas profundos y sin darte cuenta llegaste a…

-¡Por favor deténgase!

-…amarlo, aun sabiendo que fuiste tu quien la asesino accidentalmente…

-¡DETENGASE!

Mike calló al ver que Rukia lloraba. Lloraba porque todo lo que había dicho era correcto y no lo podía ocultar: él había sido su primer amor y su primer amigo en el escuadrón, realmente Mike la había leído como a un libro abierto y había escudriñado en una vieja herida del pasado, pero realmente no fue él quien la hizo doler…

…Fue ella al mencionar su nombre en presencia de su amado…

-Rukia, lo que mencionaste en esa noche fue "Oh Kaien"… Fue un accidente, no te culpes por eso, seguro entenderá tarde o temprano…

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro que depende de ti… ¿Qué harás cuando lo veas, Kuchiki-Chan?

Rukia quedo pensativa un momento…

-No lo se Mike-san… No lo sé…

Un rato más tarde, Rukia y Mike entraron en la tienda, y al abrir la puerta, Renji y los demás cayeron al suelo: ¡Habían escuchado la conversación! Rukia estaba de mil tonos diferentes de vergüenza, Mike sólo se limito a suspirar.

-¿Les borro la memoria, Rukia-chan?

-¡Por favor!

Después de esto, Mike se integró a la conversación y luego discutieron sobre las nuevas, Hitsugaya comenzó con un tono serio…

-Como saben, Aizen Souske ha vuelto de la muerte. Según fuentes conocidas, no hay margen de error alguno, ha revivido y ahora planea destruir la Soul Society según Yamamoto-San

-Si, y hay que actuar rápidamente…- Matsumoto continuo con la explicación- De lo contrario, el balance entre este mundo y en la Soul Society será destruido

-Y para eso necesitamos la ayuda de Kurosaki Ichigo, auque ya sabemos que paso con él

-No se preocupen, ¡Rukia-Chan ha decidido recuperarlo!

-¿¡EH!?- Una verdadera sorpresa ante la idea de Mike, incluso en Rukia

-¡Hey! pero si yo no he decidido nada aun…

-¿Lo amas, no?

-Sí, pero…

-¡No hay que tener dudas ahora Rukia-chan, si lo amas en verdad tienes que recuperarlo a toda costa!- Mike estaba serio, casi hablando como un padre hacia ella.

-Tiene razón… ¡Vamos a recuperar a Ichigo!- Todos recuperaron en ese momento la confianza, incluso Grimmjow estaba sonriendo.

-¡Pues hay que entrenar, que en 3 meses será la batalla final!

-¿¡QUEEEE!?-Esto cayó como un balde de agua helada en sus cabezas.

-Hala… ¿No lo sabían aun?- Mike se tornó serio mientras explicaba- Verán, el verdadero enemigo no es Aizen mismo, sino alguien que esa moviendo los hilos desde las sombras, alguien que no se quiere dar a conocer aun, lo que sí es seguro, es que tenemos que contar con Ichigo para la batalla- Miro a todos los presentes en tono de mando- Os pido a todos y a cada uno de ustedes que entrenen intensamente ya que la batalla será dura

Todos asintieron decididos y con gran expectativa en sus ojos.

-Un momento… ¿Quién te nombro líder de este grupo?- Renji le espetó, seguido de Grimmjow.

-Hey, está bien que seas maestro del combate… ¡Pero aun no confiamos en ti, chico!

-Entonces, ¿debo luchar contra ustedes para poder probar mi fuerza?- Sus ojos denotaban un fuego abrazador, al instante el coraje y atrevimiento de Renji y Grimmjow se disipó. Era su imaginación… ¿¡O el Reiatsu de ese sujeto era MUY superior al de ellos juntos!?- A partir de ahora, todos entrenaran de la forma que quieran, pero…- Todos voltean a ver en que terminaba su oración-… Tengo otros planes para Rukia-chan

-¿¡Qué!?

-Si, tú y yo debemos hacer algo importante aparte… Sin _**él**_ tu entrenamiento no podrá continuar- Allí Rukia sabía de qué hablaba. Inmediatamente lo abrazó, mientras él la abrazaba de vuelta y jugaba con sus cabellos como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

-Vale, nosotros debemos irnos ahora… ¡Entrenen y no hagan preguntas! ¡Vean los resultados por si mismos!

Nadie discutió con su lógica, sabían que ese sujeto tendría razón tarde o temprano…

**En la casa/clínica Kurosaki**

Rukia llegó y fue recibida con abrazos cariñosos de Isshin, de Karin y Yuzu, mientras que Mike se deslizaba con gracia en las sombras. Llego al cuarto de Ichigo donde Kon estaba placidamente durmiendo en su cama. A hurtadillas saco la gikongan del peluche y la guardo en su bolsillo.

-_No creo que debas presenciar lo que mañana en la noche suceda, Kon…_

Rukia después de cenar subió a la habitación de Ichigo, encontró a Mike viendo hacia la ventana y parecía que recordara algo…

-¿Se encuentra bien, Mike-san?

-Estoy bien, sólo pienso en un momento que sucederá en esta habitación Rukia… -Dicho esto, saco unas pastillas con una "cajita azul" y luego se la entrego a Rukia, ella por supuesto sabia de que iba y se sonrojó.

-¿¡Y esto para que me sirve!?- Se detuvo al ver a Mike-san muy serio mientras se la entregaba.

-Rukia-chan… Lo que creas correcto, hazlo- Desapareció entre la oscuridad del cuarto, Rukia no salía de su asombro ¿Quién era ese sujeto que tenia tanto poder?

-_Mike-san… ¿Quién o que eres?_

_**Todo a su tiempo, Rukia-chan…**_-Esto la sorprendió momentáneamente.

-Gracias… Mike-San

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Rukia despertó mas temprano de lo usual: ¡Este era el día en el que recuperaría a su Ichigo de una vez por todas! Después de cambiarse, desayunar y salir, fue a buscarlo en todas partes: En su trabajo, en los lugares de su cita, dónde con sorpresa, vio que reconstruyeron el "Monnet" remodelándolo completamente, en los lugares donde solía estar… pero, nada…

Ya había pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde buscándolo sin resultados, al llegar a casa, encontró una nota…

"_Rukia-chan…_

_Karin, Yuzu y yo, hemos salido de la ciudad para vacacionar. Regresaremos en unos cuantos días. Les ha dado un nuevo ataque de depresión y no soporto verlas así más… ¡Me deprime!, Yuzu te ha dejado algo en el microondas ¡Disfrútalo!_

_ATTE._

_Isshin_

_P.D.: Si ves al idiota de mi hijo… ¡Dale un buen golpe de mi parte!"_

Rukia, al leer eso ultimo, le cayó una gota en la cabeza al más puro estilo anime. De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta, Rukia abrió y una sorpresa mayor fue la que recibió.

-¡Mike-san! ¿Qué hace aquí?

-He traído a un invitado a la casa, si no te molesta…

-No, en absoluto pero ¿De quien se tra…?- Sus palabras murieron al ver a la persona, aquella que había extrañado, pero también temido por tener esa mirada tan distante…

…Era él…

-¡Ichigo!

El aludido ni se inmuto, lo cual provocó un suspiro de parte de Mike.

-Ustedes dos… Tienen cosas que hablar

Pasaron a la sala. Mike estaba en medio de los dos en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, el ambiente era tenso e Ichigo no mostraba ninguna actitud; la suya era fría y muy distante sin mostrar alegría, tristeza o ninguna otra emoción, un muñeco sin vida. Mientras que la de ella era de expectativa, dolor y alegría a la vez (¿Muy confuso no?) Mike no aguantó más el silencio e hizo algo no muy común…

…Un sonoro puñetazo se escucho en la habitación ¿Resultado? ¡Un Ichigo cabreadísimo y una Rukia sorprendida!

-¿¡Se puede saber por que diablos me golpeas!?

-¡Me sacas de quicio con tu actitud, niño! ¡Rukia-chan te quiere decir algo importante y tu eres tan idiota que no la quieres escuchar!- Ichigo al instante se sorprendió, Rukia bajo la cabeza mientras lagrimas caían, Mike suspiro y resignado tomo dirección hacia la puerta.

-Mike-san… ¿A dónde va?

-Rukia… Ustedes dos deben resolver esto en privado… ¡Pero si veo que aun no actúan, deben saber que volveré y los obligaré!- cerró la puerta de un sonoro golpe. Un nuevo silencio se apodero de ellos, Ichigo fue el primero en romperlo…

-¿Y de que me quería hablar?- Rukia se hizo pedazos al oírlo de esa manera ¿Desde cuando era tan formal? ¿Dónde estaba su novio ahora?

-¿Qué de qué quiero hablarte?... ¿POR QUE TE FUISTE SIN DECIRNOS NADA? ¿POR QUE TOMASE LA DECISION DE APARTARTE DE NOSOTROS, TUS AMIGOS? ¿POR QUE ICHIGO?- Allí reventó en lagrimas. Ichigo no sabia que decir en ese momento, pero ya sabía cómo ocultar sus emociones - …Yo se que piensas, ¡Pero debes saber que no es así!

-No se de que me habla, por favor, explíquemelo más claramente…

-¡Se que dije Ese nombre mientras dormía, se que nos escuchaste en la tienda de Urahara! ¡Eso no fue así, no quise…!

-¡CLARO QUE NO FUE TU INTENCION, PERO HASTA YO SE QUE NUNCA PODRE SER EL Y LO SE MUY BIEN!...- Allí él empezó a llorar, Rukia lo miraba también llorando- ¡DEMONIOS RUKIA, ME DUELE PENSAR QUE NO SERE EL, QUE NUNCA SERE LO SUFICIENTE PARA HACERTE FELIZ!... Pensé que la mejor forma de olvidarte es no mirándome, vi su fotografía y se que soy igual a él, pero—

Un beso de parte de ella lo callo en el momento, él respondió y al cabo de un rato se separaron, Ichigo la miraba confundido.

-Rukia… ¿Por qué…?

-¡Idiota!, ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me aleje de ti cuando ya llevamos años juntos? ¡Te perdí una vez, no volveré a perderte de nuevo! ¿Dónde esta el Ichigo borde y que me saca de mis casillas cuando lo veo? ¿Dónde esta ese Ichigo que me dio una razón para vivir de nuevo? ¡Te amo! ¿Es tan difícil entender?

Otro beso la calló. Esta vez fue por parte de él y al poco tiempo se estaban besando pasionalmente. Ambos habían esperado este reencuentro por mucho tiempo y ahora ya estaban juntos de nuevo, eran uno y nunca se separarían, ni en esta vida ni en la otra.

Entre besos y caricias, ambos llegaron a la habitación, ya era de noche y sentían que sus cuerpos se acaloraban en una asfixiante ola de pasión. Se deshicieron de sus ropas lentamente, acariciándose mutuamente, mientras Rukia empujaba a Ichigo a la cama, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de algo…

-Rukia… ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Kon puede vernos!- dijo mientras trataba de quitar la gikongan del peluche, pero en vez de eso encontró una nota.

"_Rukia-chan_

_Me he encargado de él, volverá cuando esta noche termine…_

_Mike"_

-¿¡Mike-san sabia que nosotros terminaríamos así!?

Sin darse cuenta, Ichigo estaba detrás de Rukia. La abrazaba de espaldas con sus brazos en su cadera, ella estaba en ropa interior y se sorprendió cuando él trataba de quitarle el sostén.

-Ichigo…

-No puedo aguantar más, te he extrañado, enana- Deslizo la tira del sostén mientras se lo quitaba. Ella lo besó al voltearse un poco y él respondió mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta, ambos habían llegado a la cama, Rukia encima de Ichigo.

Este no perdió el tiempo y empezó a estimular su tacto con los pechos de ella, que empezó a gemir y a moverse con excitación. Se encontraron besándose nuevamente mientras él, con una mano, empezó a quitarle la única prenda que le quedaba, ella lo dejo hacer y de pronto estaban a punto de iniciar, cuando…

-Ichigo, espera…

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- Ya estaba irritado, pero ella le dio un beso y lo tranquilizó de momento. Reviso en un cajón donde estaba lo que Mike le había dado, de repente lo pensó bien… Los coloco de nuevo en su lugar.

-_"Lo siento Mike-san, pero lo amo y quiero sentirlo…"_

En eso regreso con Ichigo, mientras lo besaba se colocó arriba de él y empezó a posicionarse entre su pelvis, hasta que se sintió segura y descendió mientras él la penetraba. En segundos, una oleada de placer tras otra aparecían mientras ella botaba encima de él. Ichigo la observaba fascinado y tomó sus cabellos con la mano mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

El vaivén placentero aumentaba a medida que los saltos de ella cobraban velocidad, él sólo podía recitar su nombre una y otra vez al igual que ella. Se dieron cuenta que eso no duraría para siempre, pues todo lo que empieza debe acabar : El clímax amenazaba con golpearlos con toda su fuerza en cuestión de segundos…

…Y lo alcanzaron: En 15 segundos y con un grito de placer de parte de los dos.

Rukia cayó desplomada sobre el pecho de Ichigo, mientras este luchaba para recobrar el aliento. Ambos se cubrieron con una sábana sin moverse mucho, ya que aun estaban unidos. Cansados, pero contentos, se quedaron dormidos en la oscuridad.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Rukia despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban en la ventana, intentó moverse pero veía como los brazos de Ichigo la rodeaban en un abrazo. Se quedo mirándolo un momento y sintió que él aun estaba dentro de ella… Estaba feliz de tenerlo de nuevo y se hizo así misma un juramento: Jamás permitiría que el nombre de Kaien saliera de sus labios en presencia de él…

En ese momento, ella temía algo y fue a comprobarlo; para su sorpresa y desgracia, allí estaba: ¡La cortina derecha estaba abierta! (¡Hay, eso arruina la simetría!- Ya cállate un poco Death!- Death: ¡Maldición! ¡Soy basura! ¡Me voy a morir!- Ya, ya… Sigamos) y si su memoria no le fallaba…

Allí se le bajo la tensión mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Ichigo: ¡Mike podría verlos así ahora mismo!

-¿Rukia?- ella se sobresaltó al ver a su novio despierto.

-¿Qué- Que pasa?

-¿Qué te está preocupando, cariño?

-Pues, veras…- Allí le contó la historia de cómo conoció a Mike y de cómo él se entero de su noche…

-¿¡Ese pervertido nos estaba viendo en nuestra noche!?- A Ichigo no le cabía vergüenza y rabia a la vez, Rukia lo callo besándolo a lo cual no opuso resistencia, y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban desbordando pasión otra vez…

-_Estos críos, hay que ver como el amor se demuestra entre estos dos… Ahora solo queda la prueba de fuego _-Mike los observaba y con una sonrisa se desvaneció en el aire

**Al cabo de unas horas, en la entrada de la tienda de Urahara…**

La nueva pareja estaba en la entrada tomados de la mano. Ambos acordaron en no ocultarlo en la tierra, pero si de la Soul Society por temor a su hermano y a las reglas de ese mundo. Aun con sonrisas en sus rostros, entraron con una mirada determinante y segura. Al verlos, todos excepto Mike, los miraban sorprendidos. Solo había una que miraba con cierta tristeza, una joven de cabellos rojizos…

-¡Ichigo!- Dijeron todos al unísono, claramente emocionados, pero había algo extraño en su voz… ¿Estaban susurrando?, Rukia caminó hacia ellos, que parecían nerviosos, mientras se inclinaba.

-Hey, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están susurrando?

-Rukia, debes irte de aquí ahora… -Renji estaba nervioso mientras miraba a Ichigo- Me alegra que vinieses, pero ahora no es el momento

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¡Kurosaki! ¡Baja la voz o te escucha--¡ Ishida trato de advertirle, pero…

-No es necesario que bajen la voz, ya sabia que llegarían aquí tarde o temprano…

Esa voz… No puede ser, era…

-¡BYAKUYA!... –Rukia se atemorizó tanto como Ichigo, mientras que Mike miraba divertido la escena.

-Buenos días, Kurosaki Ichigo…

Su tono era frío y habitual, pero algo había en él cuando dijo su nombre con esa voz gélida… Era su imaginación, o ¿¡estaba mirándolo con furia y odio!? Trato de tranquilizarse mientras pensaba…

-_Tranquilo, no lo puede saber… No lo sabe, tranquilo Ichigo, el no lo sa—_

-Lo se todo, no intenten ocultarlo…

Verdadera sorpresa en la pareja, así como en los presentes. Mike sólo observaba tranquilamente recostado en la pared.

_-Ahora ¿qué harás Ichigo? ¿Pelearas por tu amada, o dejaras que esta historia termine?_

**Espero me perdonen, he tenido mucho que hacer y había casi abandonado la historia… ¡Ya dentro de poco el capitulo 8! ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
